


The Umbrella Academy: Timeline 2.0

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Marriage, Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Good Leonard Peabody/Harold Jenkins, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, M/M, Miscarriage, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, under editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: They all turned back to the portal, the couple now glitching between the portal until they finally fell, looking young and kinda familiar. The girl fell to the ground first with her legs open, the boy fell on top of her, his lower half nestled between her open legs. Both groaned in pain, and with a twin grunt from both of them, mumbled something about it not being the 'right moment for this'"... Am I seeing little number Five and Seven or have I done too many drugs this evening?"(Original work Started: June 27th 2020Original word completed: September 14 2020)UNDER EDITING
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody
Comments: 90
Kudos: 293





	1. We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes this is a faily common idea but, I've never seen someone write the whole series again under this rules. This will be a 13 chapter story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Sept 18 2020
> 
>   
> Fixed a few plot holes and removed a few things, once I check a chapter with this '✅' it means the chapter is completed and thus won't be edited again, if it has this '❌' it's hasn't even been beta read before... So beware.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Edited ✅
> 
> Hello!
> 
> No I am not changing the dates just to change them. I'm editing this story because I was an idiot and re-reading this is doesn't make a lot of sense...
> 
> So! Wanting to avoid being the same idiot the writters were... I'm fixing my mistakes with my Beta's help.
> 
> She's @Blackat14 go check her out she's an amazing author.
> 
> So yeah. First chapter up... 12 to go... I will put the original date and the edited date in the end note so...
> 
> Also. Three things: 
> 
> Vanya is called Seven in this, she never received her name.
> 
> Five and Seven are married in this story
> 
> This story have unplanned pregnancy foreshadowing and miscarriage mentions. Beware.

A small group was gathered in an old mansion, silent after the fiasco that occurred earlier at the 'funeral' of their father, (if he could be even called that) the statue of Five was broken and while Five's portrait was still up and Seven's statue was still intact, it didn't make it any better.

Seventeen years had passed and they still didn't know if they were dead or not, if they would ever come back to the mansion (not home, after Five and Seven disappeared even number One realized that the mansion wasn’t a home (and probably never would be), at this point they were all so sure it was time they finally held a funeral for them, but still couldn't bring themselves to, especially when they remembered little Number Seven, so innocent and shy, following them everywhere, even if she was annoying to them sometimes, they still cared, but they didn't realize it until it was too late … and Number Five, outgoing and fierce, cocky and arrogant but stupidly overprotective of his baby sister (even if she was the youngest by only ten minutes or so)

The day they'd gone missing was still fresh in their minds, forever engraved in their memory.

_Five was being an idiot again, trying to convince their dad to let him time travel, that he was ready, and while their father refused him yet again, he kept on pushing the old man, kept on trying. Seven was looking at him with fear in her eyes all the while he had his little temper tantrum and when he finally ran out, she followed after him, ignoring the angry shouts of her father for the first time in her young life. After the door slammed shut they hoped they'd be back after sundown, a mullish and sullen Five with an ever anxious Seven shadowing him._

Seventeen years later they just wished their death was peaceful and quiet.

"... You sure they haven’t?..." Ben trailed off, still scared to finish that sentence, even after seventeen years of silence from both his siblings, that he considered he was closest to before they disappeared.

"No they haven't come to haunt me Ben, I would know if a bratty ghost was around or if a quiet and nice one was following me!"

"maybe you would If you stayed sober!"

Coming from Diego, that was a low blow for Klaus.

They also had gone to live their own lives, Luther went to the moon for four years, had an absurdly big body and… a few issues from what the rest could tell. Diego had enrolled at the police academy, never graduated (“you mean he was expelled” “fuck you Allison, at least I can get laid without a rumor”) and was now a self proclaimed vigilante. Allison was now an A-listed actress with a four year old daughter, a six year marriage and a divorce under her belt. Klaus was an addict. Drugs, alcohol, meds, anything you could think of under the sun, he had tried it, he’s also had a few close calls but 'nothing serious'. Ben, after finding Seven's violin, started learning how to play it, hoping to greet her and Five one day with a song. And he ignored diego’s comments on how sappy it was, it was still his dream.

"... It's time guys, they aren't coming back" Allison stated softly looking at the ground, hands clasped together tightly, knuckles turning white from the force.

"Alison we can’t! Wh-wha-what if th-the-” Diego was cut off by Allison’s sharp interruption.

"We should have done this years ago! We're just deluding ourselves this way, please I just… want closure for my baby siblings you guys…"

They all stayed silent as they understood where allison was coming from, and they tried to keep their cool. They most likely were dead by now. Maybe if they buried them they would come to the house, haunt klaus and give them the answers on what happened all those years ago.

"What will be buried? There is nothing we can actually bury, you realize that, right? Unless it's a uniform or a book, there's nothing here to represent them." Luther argued, giving what he considered 'valid excuses' to keep those things ( because he knew if he followed through with the funeral he would finally give up hope and he just… couldn’t, not yet.)

Seven's room had been dismantled and was now used as a closet, five's room held both his stuff and Seven’s stuff. In the closet hung both of their old uniforms, on the bed, their pillows and blankets both stacked in a pile, on the floor their books and… on the table a set of rings that Five had planned to give to Seven and never had the chance to.

"One of his books and her vio-”

"No way, it's hers and I'm keeping it until they contact Klaus, after that I'll bury it if I feel like it." Ben interrupted allison, all the while gripping the instrument to his chest like a lifeline (It was a lifeline to him, one of the few reminders of timid little number Seven who their father hid from the entire world), he'd brought it along so he could practice a little in the attic, but now he wouldn't be able to, since he came from practice and had to rush back soon.

Allison was about to respond when an earthquake startled them all, getting up they rushed outside to find a blue portal growing and ripping open, revealing what looked to be an elderly couple on the other side. The man was pressing strongly against the tear, while hugging the woman to his side while she too was hugging him tight, trying to push through as well.

"What the-

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, Klaus came running out of the house and threw a fire extinguisher at them, hitting the female on the forehead and apparently angering the guy to the point he seemed to push harder and harder…

"WH-What was that supposed to do?!"

"I don’t know?! Did you have a better idea?!"

They all turned back to the portal, the couple now glitching between the portal until they finally fell, looking young and kinda familiar. The girl fell to the ground first with her legs open, the boy fell on top of her, his lower half nestled between her open legs. Both groaned in pain, and with a twin grunt from both of them, mumbled something about it not being the 'right moment for this'

"... Am I seeing little number Five and Seven or have I done too many drugs this evening?" Klaus interrupted whatever the hell they were witnessing, although it seemed the two young ones were studiously ignoring them.

"Well this is unfortunate…" the boy spoke, rubbing his head, before leaning over the girl, bracing himself, hands laying on either side of her head, a sarcastic smile on his face as he asked

"you alright?"

"You tell me”. He went to respond, but before he could she slapped a hand over his mouth, halting whatever snarky and flirtatious remark that was about to emerge.

“You fell on top of me! Of course i’m not okay!" She pushed him off and tried to dust herself off, they both were wearing oversized clothes, her skirt falling down leaving her clad only in her jacket and dress shirt but she seemed unfazed by it.

Now they were certain that they were in fact five and seven, those bangs and chubby cheeks along with that square face and cocky grin wouldn't go unnoticed by their siblings and yet...

"It’s not like it isn’t the first time, you know" Five purred into her ear pulling her close by the waist.

They didn't act like kids anymore…

"get off me! I'm mad at you!"

"But Sev-

"What's going on?" Bless Diego's brave heart for breaking the ice with a stupid question.

* * *

Back inside with a busy Five and a still pantless Seven, they were all at the dining table, watching them, as Five spatial jumped to grab the objects Seven moved for him from her place in a chair.

"What year is it?" He asked the question, coming out in an almost grunt voice.  
"Be nicer!" Exclaimed Seven before sighing, "what he meant was, what is the date, please be exact.”

"... Uh.. the 22nd of April… 2019" Answered a doubtful Allison.

"thanks and…" Now that she looked, was Klaus wearing a skirt? "... Nice skirt…"

"Danke you!" He laughed and played with the hem of the fabric for a moment before he snapped out of it and asked the question everyone was dying to know but didn't have the courage to ask, "so how are you guys so youn-

"Shut u-" Five teleported to the table in an attempt to hush Klaus before he got the whole phrase out but was inevitably late.

"Ugh! I told you the numbers were off! Now we're stuck as young kids again! I have to go through puberty again thanks to your wrong equations!" Seven exclaimed pointing at his chest, while he got visibly more and more upset at her rant, and while the old number Seven would have stopped by then and apologized, this one simply continued "when are you gonna learn to listen to your wife!?"

"Wife?! What the-

"Seven dear, do you wanna eat or what? Gonna cook for yourself? I'm ravenous and could eat this sandwich by myself."

That seemed to shut her up fairly quickly, he handed her a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich with a glass of milk he hoped wasn't spoiled and sat in front of her…

"We need explanations here guys!" Diego exclaimed, he was glad to see his long lost siblings, truly he was, but this was giving him a headache and he didn’t know how much longer he could go before he lost his temper with not knowing what in the everloving hell was happening.

"In a nutshell, we got trapped in the future-

"It's shit by the way-

"Eight days from now the end of the world will come and-

"We need to stop it"

They were like couple goals, they completed each other's sentences, helped each other without even having to look, and knew how to work around each other from what they had seen so far. Five even grabbed Seven's glass when she accidentally dropped it, though not quickly enough as some of the milk spilled towards the older siblings.

The shock was enough for Ben to drop the violin case to the floor, a loud sound since it was made of hard acrylic and some wood, accompanied by the now whistling teapot, it made the group jump slightly except for Seven and Five, and he reached instantly for Seven's head, but was apparently too late judging by his expression, and most of the lights in the room shattered. Five rubbed over Seven's ears slightly and gave her a small smile, she looked confused and a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry I… haven't been that out of control since I was fourteen-sixteen and… Oh fuck, I'm younger now."

"I'll get you some ear plugs dear" Five patted her head and went to take the teapot off the stove, mentally kicking himself for forgetting this particular noise was a trigger for Seven. He sighed and shook his head, all in the past now, he jumped to the top counter, nothing, corner bin, nada, shelves, nope…

"Is there no fucking coffee?!"

"Five!"

"Don't 'Five' me sweetheart! Get up, we’re going to get a decent fucking cup of coffee" he gestured towards her, and she took his hand, but before they were able to jump, Diego said something that they forgot to take into consideration.

"You might wanna get changed… Just a suggestion if you know, you don't want anyone looking at Seven.”

"... Shit"

So he jumped them to their room instead.

* * *

In the future, the Umbrella Academy wasn't all that destroyed. Still in ruins but not completely demolished, they did figure out the room arrangement. While it did bother Seven slightly at first during their stay at the apocalypse, she was now used to sharing a room with her husband.

Upon entering Five noticed the pair of rings on the desk, a bit dusty but he had sent them to be made for their fourteenth birthday, giving them to Ben for safe keeping that morning and never came back... Now it was as good a time as any.

"Seven I…”

"Yes darling?" She was at the closet, picking out the uniforms as they were the only clothes they had available, laying them on the bed, before bending down to get the shoes that were under the bed.

"After all these years and you still manage to make me look for your shoes"

Damn her! How was he supposed to think with that pose and that voice?

"Well I never asked properly, and I know the commission married us but we didn't have rings and when we were younger I sent these to be made and -he got on one knee, a gentleman, had to be a gentleman no matter the age- Number Seven Hargreeves, will you be my wife, well, wear this ring since we're already married and you already wore this ring for ye-

Seven kissed him before he had the chance to start with a real monologue, and after a few seconds they parted lips and smiled at each other "of course my crazy number Five".

Relieved he took her hand -after cleaning the dust off the ring- and placed it on her finger, kissing the gold material and, after she did the same to him they shared another kiss.

"You know… We never had a honeymoon… "

She went to the bed and laid on it, and thankfully her current clothings situation gave him a perfect view of her underwear and while it was the type to expect from a classy old lady, she did wonders to his body and before he knew it, the door was closed by a mysterious gust of wind and soft moans echoed down the hall, thankfully the floors were soundproof but they couldn't help but hope their siblings wouldn't snoop around.

After that little break, both of them laid in bed, Five spooning Seven. Cuddling close while he played with a strand of her long hair, flexing it between his fingers and checking its reflection in the light of the sun that shone through the window. Back in the apocalypse this proved to be a very good form of entertainment. Yet he was still a very stubborn man, and he needed his coffee to function so he lazily got up and started getting dressed.

"Honestly Five! Wouldn't you prefer a lazy evening with me? Do you really need your coffee that badly? We have a long week ahead of us" Seven now laid on her stomach, her legs dangling in the air behind her.

"Sugar please. You know it's not only about my coffee, you need the energy and sugar always seems to give us the most" He said while putting his boxers on.

"... Alright fine" she sighed and went to the closet "I'm gonna borrow a pair of your boxers"

"Sure just don't give them back"

"Five!"

Both of them laughed and proceeded to get dressed. Putting on skirts and shorts, bras and undershirts, dress shirts and sweaters with the jackets. Soon they were the original Number Five and Number Seven.

"Alright so, am I driving or are you driving?"

"Obviously i’m-

"Forget it, you drive like a maniac on drugs, I'll drive" Five grunted and followed his wife outside while looking at her back

"You drive like you're in a procession! I'll drive if we want to get there today!” She took a deep breath before continuing more gently this time. “Five honey. I'm not about to have an accident right now" she turned to him while smiling sweetly and extended her hand "the keys please honey".

"I'm not that reckless of a driver" he murmured, handing her the keys.

"I used to have a scar that proved you otherwise" they both went out the door and into the car.

"Does that hurt?" He asked while examining her forehead cut before she started the car.

"No, I mean yes, but we've had worst welcome parties and you know it." She kissed his nose and drove away.

* * *

Back in the mansion the gang was speechless, Diego and Luther looked very traumatized while Ben and Allison tried to process everything. Klaus was okay, he was laughing so he must be okay.

"So little number Five … And little number Seven are married…" Klaus wondered out loud while hugging something to his chest, his legs resting on the table in front of him.

"And come from a supposed apocalypse" Luther added, sitting at the table except he was being socially acceptable with his position on the chair.

Allison sighed and rubbed her eyes, sitting besides Ben while examining the clothes the siblings left behind. They were an old brand and yet they looked baby spanking new, they even had the tags still on them. She knew a few people who would pay a lot of money to just have their hands on these articles of clothing and the two of them just left them on the fucking floor.

"You think they know how loud they were being?" Diego asked, looking a bit traumatized, yet he kept throwing his knife at the wall. He missed one throw by a few centimeters and muttered under his breath, "fuck I'm so distracted…" He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah well, no one told you to go eavesdrop on them now, did we?" Replied Ben while tuning the violin. "They're married if we’re to trust whatever they say they should be… Sixty?"

"My congratulations to Number Five for still being able to work at that age!" Exclaimed Four in a mocking tone and kept rubbing whatever he had on his hands and chest.

"Kla-

"What?! It's impressive! Women always work, but us guys falter after a time! They must be really… You know, to get it up without a pill and they have my respect". He got up and fixed the clothes he was wearing, all the while grinning and then he exited the kitchen.

"Oh my... " Allison started.

"God, this is a mess…" Luther finished and they both looked at each other in shock before shaking their heads vigorously, getting up and away from each other.

"Fuck no, we sound like them!"

Both of them quickly left the room, going in opposite directions. Ben shook his head before letting his gaze settle on the violin in his arms.

"I'm glad... They're okay".

A lone tear escaped his eye while he smiled down at the instrument and laughed a bit. His family was complete… well almost complete.

* * *

The donut shop was the same in Five's eyes, Seven didn't know, she hadn't been inside before now, but it did look a bit outdated. She liked the outdated look though, it brought back memories of the house the commission had given them. They both sat down beside the only other customer there, a man. He looked old, probably in his late fifties if they had to guess, was probably balding but… Not so noticeably. Seven got a small book out from her pocket and began reading it while playing with the ring on her left hand absentmindedly.

That seemed to catch the man's attention as he examined five's hand next. with a weird expression on his face at the discovery of matching rings. Wedding rings.

"I don't remember this place being this shitty" Five said looking over at Seven.

"I wouldn't know, you guys never brought me here when you sneaked out and it was already destroyed in the future" She answered, no venom coloring her tone, but he knew her better than that.

Five deflated a little, at the hurt he knew she was hiding. Sure they didn't treat her well, but in the future they hadn't gotten along instantly either at first they'd stuck together out of necessity, but that led to fights breaking out, them both saying things they regretted later on and… No, that wasn't important right now. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers kissing the back of her hand. That seemed to catch her attention long enough.

"Honey I'm sorry, I-

"Forget I said anything, I shouldn't be salty about that anymore, it happened over forty years ago... I'll...work on that." she smiled and then went and grabbed what he knew she assumed was the sugar but was the salt instead, poured some on her hand and-

"Honey, that-

"Five I haven't had sugar since we were kids, now shut up and let me -she poured it into her mouth only to grab a paper napkin and spit it there cleaning her mouth. -Why didn't you tell me it was salt?!"

"I tried but you didn't want me to talk anymore" he laughed.

The man watched them, growing more confused as they acted like his parents did when they were out in public at a cafe or something. Old love doves with no shame in showing their love. Yes most teenagers had no shame either, but that didn't look or sound like a fake 'Honey' and 'Sugar'. They both looked genuinely like an old married couple… And he didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted.

"Hello, what will I get for you and your kids?"

"I'll have a chocolate eclair…"

"And can I get the kids a glass of milk or…"

They both looked over and suddenly had a look of realization upon their faces, the girl even getting a light shade of pink to dust her cheeks. Five cleared his throat.

"The kids want coffee, black” and he turned his head, looking over at Seven and at her slight nod finished their order “and a blueberry donut".

The woman nodded and completed the order, the man from before paying for them, to which Seven thanked him and Five nodded at him. He still looked at them weirdly before he left.

"You know. It tastes nice, sweet and sour, I like it" Seven took another bite of the donut, getting filling on her lips which Five kissed off, smiling softly again, causing her cheeks to pinken again. "Thank you Five” She replied before the door opened and, even if it was an open store, for some reason he decided to look at the bell they had in front.

Groaning he took a sip from his cup and patted Seven on her shoulder. “Show time” he mumbled to her under his breath. Out loud he simply decided to taunt them.

"That was fast, thought we had more time before they found us"

"Okay, so let's all be professional about this, yeah?" One of the officers said "on your feet, come with us and talk".

"We've got nothing to say," Seven said before taking another bite from her donut.

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I wanna shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?"

Five laughed, this group of fools thinking they were returning home. Their reputation should've been enough to warn off anyone trying to search for them. While he had a perfect aim and great performance, Seven had a silent approach. She could kill anyone by just listening to her heartbeat to stop theirs or by silently slitting their throat in seconds. Both of them were dangerous but together…

They were the best murder team the commision had. These fools had just walked into their own suicide.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that-” he started but was cut off by his wife’s snarky comment of  
"there goes my lazy night". She sighed before finishing the last bite of her donut, clapping her hands to get rid of the powdered sugar on her fingers.

“You won't be going home" she picked up the conversation where Five left off, while  
Five slowly grabbed the butter knife on the table, and then spaced jumped to the man's back, slamming it in his neck, causing the guy's gun to fire, and the noise it produced allowed seven to redirect the bullets to some of the hitmen that were still in shock.

Five had appeared on a table in a suggestive position (much to his wife's dismay and distraction) while Seven was taking out some of the guards, and yelled out "Hey assholes!"

Seven blushed, redder than before, at her husband’s casual lounging position atop the table, and before he disappeared, he winked at her.

The men shot the place Five had previously been at, and Seven sensing that he had everything under control right now and wanting to enjoy the show herself, sat on the counter, and taking a sip out of her husband's coffee mug pulled a piece of glass out of it and placed it next to her for future use. Five then appeared outside, waved at her, knocked out a man and disappeared before the shooting began again.

While they were all confused about where he went, he appeared before her and kissed her, taking off her tie in the process.

"When do you think they will notice I'm here?"

"I'd say right about now, since you just spoke." She giggled and patted his cheek.

Truth be told they did turn around after her statement, fired and got their bullets back in their own bodies after Seven reflected them, while Five took the glass piece sitting next to her and slammed it onto one of the men's sides after appearing in front of said guy.

"Uhg, I'm still tired right now" she said a bit disappointed in herself after failing to hit the man in vital spots. Blowing a kiss at her husband she watched him choke one of the guys with her tie, and after realizing that, she frowned. Why hadn't he used his own?

Number Five grabbed a pencil that was forgotten on the counter, slamming it onto one of the thug's legs, and used the same pencil to stab another guy in the eye. He then reappeared in front of the last two men still standing, coming between them and as they shot themselves, he appeared besides Seven, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Show Off" she huffed.

"Oh you love me"

"Yes I do. Now give me my tie!" He laughed and went to pick it up, brought it back to her and sat on the stool.

"You know how the found us"

"Yes… The chips"

"We need to dispose of them"

"... You do mine and I do yours?"

Nodding he handed her a knife, and they aligned it with their arms, to be a bit below the elbow.

"One…

"Two…

"Three!" They both said at the same time, cutting through their skin with said knives, and a few moments later they got the trackers out with shaky hands.

"Come on, we have to get going"

Hand in hand, bloody rings and all, they exited the shop, dropping the trackers on the floor, five's landing on the sidewalk and seven's on the sewer grate.

"We need this fixed…"

"Immediately".

* * *

Ben was tired, sore and a bit grumpy, so as he entered his apartment he greeted his girlfriend and sat down on their couch massaging their dog's scalp, who had come running at the sound of the front door opening.

"Rough day?" Helen asked, handing him a cup of coffee and a piece of cake from Brianna's birthday that she had to attend.

"Thanks, and yeah today was…(Rough was an understatement. More like Impossible with a dash of crazy and a sprinkle of insanity) tough and I just wanna sleep".

Suddenly a bright blue flash appeared in the living room, startling both of them as two figures appeared, Seven on the floor, Five on top of her.

"Jesus!" Helen exclaimed looking at the teens. "Honey, they look just like you with that uniform."

"Five? Seven?" Ben asked while helping them both up, grabbing their bad arms in the process and making them hiss, he proceeded to look down and saw blood staining his hands.

"Is that blood?" Helen was concerned now, she saw millions of scars all over her boyfriend's body, but seeing a fresh one was shocking enough to make her feel nauseous. "I'll g-get the first aid kit…"

After an hour of catching up and a glass of water for each of them(as caffeine made cuts and bruises bleed more), they began explaining what they experienced in the apocalypse.

* * *

_It had all been fun and games, until they appeared in front of the house. Destroyed, their siblings dead. One by one, Seven and Five discovered the bodies, Luther clutched a prosthetic eye in his hand, while in the other he clenched Allison's hand.._

_Klaus and diego were next… Diego was laying face down the debris… Klaus was also face down, both dead as well. Ben was the furthest away… or at least what they assumed was Ben, he looked… So broken, literally broken, his stomach was ripped in half and his organs all out…_

_This was… Awful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: June 27th 2020  
> Revised: September 18th 2020
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Run Boy Run 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven And five seek help from the only sibling thet can count on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> Thanks to moonlight 1314 for helping me in the chapter management. Also, chapter 1 is under edition BECAUSE I FECKING FORGOT HALF THE EPISODE😂

_A bell range through the hallway, causing the children's trained ears to pick it up quickly and storm down the stairs before their father catched up with them. He always liked it better if he found them waiting for them on the table. They all rushed to their arranged seats, One in front of Three, Two in front of Four and Five in front of Six, while Seven stayed in the end seat, facing their father._

_Reginald, elegant as ever, made his way to his place with long yet gentle strides, eyed Seven a bit before giving his command._

_"Sit."_

_The leader had spoken and the dogs obeyed. Until one point it all went normal, One couldn't stop giving flirtatious Glances at Three, Four kept his pills under the table trying to take one in a discreet manner, Six read his novel while Two scratched the table with the kitchen knife. Yet Seven, observant as ever, noticed Five had this very impassive expression on his face. He was getting anxious. And she knew the reason better than anyone in the whole dinner table. How could she not? He pestered her about it every single day._

_Was the record the same one as yesterday? It was the same guy… She tried to pry her attention out of her brother's gaze, surely he was not that ignorant to try and catch Father's attention on breakfast of all times. That was until she saw his hand grip the butter knife and slam it on the table before she could pin his hand into place._

_"Number Five!"_

_"I have a question." he said, smug as ever._

_"knowledge is an admirable goal but you know the rules. No talking during meal times. You are interrupting Herr Carlson._

_So that was the guys name._

_"I want to time travel"_

_"No"_

_"but I'm ready, I've been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said" he then jumped towards him as if to prove his point."_

_He had also been using her to see if he could transport objects. She wasn't an object, but she wasn't about to refute the request and be a snitch like Luther to tell dear ol' daddy._

_"A spatial jumps is trivia when compared with the unknowns of time travel, one is like sliding along the ice, the other is skin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn"_

_Five looked to the side, confused. She was also confused by his statement. So she took a napkin from the table and wrote the statement down with a pen she kept on her pocket at Father's request. She kinda wanted to laugh a bit at such a ridiculous thing. But it kinda made sense in her opinion. Of course she would never tell him that._

_"Well, I don't get it."_

_"Hence the reason you're not ready"_

_The locked eyes together and she shook her head, no, that apparently made him even more smug. As he tries to re open the conversation._

_"I'm not afraid"_

_"Fear isn't the issue, the effect it might have on your body and even on your mind are far to unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore."_

_He was mad, and even that was an understatement, Seven sensed that despite his defeated attitude he was about to do something reckless. And so he did, he stormed out of the house. To which she followed. Grabbing the napkin and taking after the only sibling who cared for her._

_"Number Five! Number Seven! You haven't been excused Yet! Come back here!"_

_Before he reached the store next to the mansion she grabbed him by the sleeve and hugged to his back just in time for him to take them over to summer. Since immediately her jacket felt heavy on her shoulders._

_"Seven wha-_

_"I'm not leaving you alone" she said taking his hand, both nodded and ran into another jump, winter was around and this caused the floor to be slippery. So she found herself pulling five to the floor on top of her. Both giggled a bit and decided to do another one. This time… They were not greeted with Summer or Winter… Neither Spring or Autumn… The whole place was destroyed, burnt and horrible._

_It reeked of death._

_"No… Five!"_

_Five shook his head, taking her hand they both ran back to the house. To find it in ruins… at the sight Five fell to his knees while Vanya sobbed silently. Taking in the destruction. In front of her. What happened?_

"After that we stuck to each other like flies to a lamp, the place was shit"

"here, the rings are clean… " Helen came back with said rings in a cotton cloth, washed and dry, Five took them carefully and placed one on Seven's right palm. Ben finally finished her stitching and left Helen to bandage her up while he went to treat five. Helen was an asian woman, a very nice one if he had to judge, he was glad his brother found peace.

Ben, who being the sweetheart he was, was treating their injuries, he currently was stitching the deep cut on Seven's arm since Five refused to even get looked at before his wife. Seven was trying to snap herself out of a late shock, the shooting had been loud and that meant she had stored a lot of power. Her eyes were white, and while yes, she was releasing it slowly in the form of a storm, it was getting harder and harder to control the 'White Violin'

Five has called her that a few times back at the apocalypse, they had been able to find a violin, and -surprisingly- and intact piano, she played daily to keep her nerves at bay, it annoyed Five a bit since she wasn't that good back then. One time after a few years stuck there she had been practicing since sun rise and it was already dusk, to say the least she had gotten of his nerves, they were both very stressed and kinda depressed, she was bleeding, hurt sore while he was running on no sleep for a few days at that point. He snapped and yelled at her to 'shut the fuck up', he apparently startled her very much since her whole set of clothing -which only consisted on an oversized, black men dress shirt with a bloody bottom- to turn white, along with her Violin and a few strands of her, her skin paled noticeably causing the blood on her thighs and legs to be even more vibrant.. When she'd turn to him, her eyes were this deep white. The pupil very small and twitching. She scared him back then.

He wished and prayed nothing loud occurred to stress her even more.

The universe must've really hated him, for at that moment a high pitched cry interrupted the silence. And Helen having just finished up with Seven rushed upstairs and came back down with a baby in her arms.

"... Well the jig is up" laughed Ben softly and looked at the two of them with a very gentle and loving smile on his face. "That little speaker over there is my son, his name is Asher"

"Asher?" Seven asked getting up and going over to Helen, already swooning over the small human.

"... What's up with her? Hey? Wasn't it raining? It stopped"

"... It's a long story just know she.. She loves kids, specially babies…"

Ben could have sworn a look of grief crossed his brother's eyes, glossy over some memory probably. He wanted to ask. Wanted to know. They both came back so broken and shattered even if they acted like the perfect married couple he saw the cracks and the thorns… They were hurting over something or someone… Hearing his sister coo over his son he had a very good idea of what that must be.

"You know.. You can talk to us we, we won't judge okay? We'll help."

"... Wish I could Ben, wish I could."

In the kitchen, Helen was heating the bottle of milk for the baby.

"His foot is so big, I only saw sma-... I mean, on books they look smaller" her voice grew incredibly tiny and frail "...he has strong lungs doesn't him?" She blinded quickly, as if trying to force tears away.

"Yes…" Now that she looked at her, she was just in the uniform shirt and skirt, no jacket or sweater, she was tiny… Even for a thirteen year old. "Ben suspects he has powers but...I just say he's being a brat"

That caused them both to giggle. After feeding and letting Seven hold Asher while Five looked over her shoulder they out the baby to sleep again, once downstairs they say both of the kinda upset. Seven was definitely trying to keep tears in -failing miserably- while five caressed her hands in his and let her sob into his shoulder.

"Guys I don't want to pry, honestly but… You two are… You guys are not okay"

"... No we're not, you're right on that but, Ben we can't tell you, not now, April 2nd we will… " answered Five while helping Seven stand up and cleaned her tears with his tissue "thanks for catching us up, we'll be going"

Ben quickly shook his head and held the door close.

"No, I just got you back, you don't have to tell me now but… don't leave, please. The guest room is empty right now. You can sleep there." He took them over to the bedroom and let them in. It was a nice muted color. They both liked it "trust me, you don't want to go to the mansion now that Allison and Luther live there" Helen laughed a bit and nodded her head.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah… Thanks…" Seven sobbed softly but manages to give them a small smile.

Ben, satisfied that they were staying, closed the door and returned later with a pair of pajamas and a hair band for Seven, wished them a good night, and left for his own bedroom. Leaving the young couple alone.

"Do you want to ta-

"No-yes.. Five I- I don't know, I just want to sleep but, we both know we're not sleeping tonight…"

"...yeah, we're not are we? Let's take a bath"

They were used to seeing each other naked, -Five was also used to seeing her bleed thanks to the few years she managed to get her period- any sort of shame was left in the future wasteland. So it was a wonder why she was being so shy all of the sudden with him. He was only in his boxers when he turned to see she had only gotten the tie off.

"... Seven? Honey?

"Five I… I want you to know I genuinely thought that was my period back then...if I had just… Maybe-

He kissed her before she could continue. He took her sweater and shirt of, slowly sliding the skirt away and lastly the boxers.

"F-Fuck me Five…she's getting louder"

"No, Seven trust me I would love to but… We aren't in a proper state of mind right now, neither you or myself at that matter…let's just clean up and go to bed, we can hold each other and talk. But we're not having sex right now… if the White Violin is getting louder you know it will just anger her more… "

She nodded, almost out of it by the looks on her face, he kissed her hand and guided her to the tub that was already filled with warm water. After settling her inside, he took off his last piece of clothing and sat behind her, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and proceeded to wash her hair and back.

"I love you Seven, I know it sometimes seems I didn't care or that I wasn't affected by it but, trust me I wanted to break down like you, but I had to be strong…"

"... I love you too Five… And yeah… I know it's just that you… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Five…"

"It wasn't your fault sugar"

In a bad part of the city, two gunmen were registering at a motel, one carried a heavy suitcase.

"We have a reservation" said Cha cha at the deskman, he gave her an unimpressed look and took a key from under the table, placing it over the table and leaned on his chair again.

"Where's the other one?" Cha cha once again asked while looking pissed.

"Only one was booked." Now she was visibly annoyed and Hazel could even say she was angry. "Are there at least two beds?"

"Yes" he then looked over at Hazel, examining him, and added in a bored tone "pretty strong one. Have fun"

Cha cha snatched the keys from his hand and walked to their room. They usually stayed in five rated stars and fancy hotels, thanks to a recent breach in the system -AKA Five and Seven- cost had been cut to search for them. It took them a year to find them and now they had a day to eliminate them.

"This budget is killing me, first our dental insurance and now this crappy motel"

"Shut up it's only for one night. Tomorrow we find those two lovebirds and kill them. We'll be back at the commission before you know it."

She opened a package that was waiting for them at the room. It contained some guns and their masks. While she was loading them she also heard him unscrew the vent, looking over she managed to catch a glimpse of him storing the suitcase in the space behind it.

"What are you doing? It's protocol to carry the briefcase"

"My wrist is killing me and my doctor says I'll be having more pain if I don't take easy, maybe if you carried it sometimes I wouldn't be doing this"

Cha cha rolled her eyes and turned the tracker on. Smiling to herself.

"Found the little shits"

Eudora took in the crime scene in the donut shop, it was gruesome to say in the least. It looked as if it was a suicide/murder scene. It appeared they shot, stabbed and strangled each other. Most of the agents on duty were busy collecting the all the bullets and stray bullets, some of them were filling a bucket with the broken glass for latter testing.

"What do we got?"

"I'll tell you what we don't have, a different gun" he got up from his crouched position next to one of the bodies "unless these fools came here and tortured themselves to death, which is highly unlikely, we have a dead end, no bullet from what I can tell is other than 22."

One of the officers screamed that they found something on the counter. Going over, they saw two blood puddles, Far away from the rest of the blood, there was also a space in the middle and a pair of bloodied knives in the center of the little red lagoon.

"I want samples of those" Eudora said while approaching the shop owner. Who was sitting in one of the booths, shaking every now and then. "His, I'm agent Eudora Patch. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Y-yes I... It was late and those were my last customers, it was a father and his two kids, the kids looked weird… Kinda giggling every time they crossed glances. It reminded me of a couple even if they were siblings… anyway, he asked for and eclair, the brother had coffee and the girl had a blueberry donut… I went to the back to get some change for the bill the father handed me but when I saw out the window they were already heading out on his car. The shooting started after and I hid behind the desk in the office." She nodded and wrote some of it now "was it really necessary I told you again? I already talked to the other police officer, showed me a badge and everything"

"... Can you describe him for me?"

"He was all dressed in black and had this scar on the side of his face. Carried a lot of knives too, don't you guys use guns?"

Eudora sighed heavily and headed outside only to find Diego trying to get out through the back door. At the sight of her, he appeared to be a deer caught in red lights, he froze.

"E-Eudora liste-

"Don't call me that" she replied in an annoyed voice, getting out her taser and shocking him, after that she cuffed and took him outside. Clearly angry, once on the police car, she opened his jacket taking his phone and fake badge. "You're not a police officer Diego! Stop coming to crime scenes!"

"No! Eudora listen! There's this guy! His name is Syd, he works at Ishmael's Towing, he was here and need protec-

Patch pushed him inside the car looking him straight to the eye. "You're not a police officer Diego" the door closed on his face.

Luther was trying his best at untangling Allison's hair. He knew it wasn't like Seven's -whose he used to comb as kids as a way of his father to test his strength control - smooth locks of chocolate brown strands. He never brushed Three's hair, mainly because it was curly and that could hurt her.

"I see you-you're wearing that necklace." He said smiling "Allison the hell with your hair "

"I know. Claire has the same hair as me… I pity her for that" she laughed softly. "The other day she was asking me about you, you're her favorite in the stories."

"You told her about me?"

"Of course! 'Space Boy' always protecting us. She loves you" her smiled faltered a little bit "... I miss her"

Luther sighed and grabbed more of the styling cream she had brought over to the bed. "... She's young Allison. Right now she just knows that mommy and daddy are separated because mommy tricked daddy with 'space boy', she must also have this idea we're blood related."

Allison laughed softly. The only ones related were Five and Luther. And that was still debatable, dad said he bought them from the same family but never from the same mother. Anyway they were the only two with similar DNA. As much as Allison knew, her mother was back in her native country, with her loved kids…

Allison had taken Luther out drinking one night. After the whole 'no alcohol on the Moon' stuff. She and him managed to get very tipsy, drunk people don't lie so, they ended confessing to each other over and over again, found a motel and the rest was history. She told Patrick herself and, while he saw it coming from a mile away, -after all she had lifted her rumors off of him a few years back- Claire didn't, and when the judge asked her who she wanted to live with, she answered in a serious voice

"With daddy, because Daddy loves me and if mommy loved me she wouldn't have tricked daddy"

To this day it still hurt, while she had to go to therapy with Claire for it, those were the only times she allowed her mother to see her. And after missing this weeks session thanks to the funeral… Everything was screwed. The whole progress was broken since she couldn't call in advance and Patrick hadn't been able to convince Claire otherwise.

"Yeah but… She said she hated me last time I saw her"

"Allison she's four, as much as you explain it to her she won't understand… Just let her calm down. This stress isn't good, neither you or the baby"

That was another lie Hargreeves had told them. 'You were not made with the same molecular structure than the rest of the human race. Therefore, I'm sure you kids are sterile.' What a big lie, how were Claire and this baby made then? He told them that when they were ten, old enough to understand that, unlike other kids, they wouldn't be able to get kids of their own.

"Yes.. I know"

Meanwhile downstairs Number four was all over the couch. Boxers in all their rainbow glory, a strong smell coming from his mouth.

_"Klaus, next time you fucking want to smash somebody please warn me"_

"Shut up Harold. No one sent you to haunt me."

Harold Hargreeves huffed and tried to smack Klaus in the head. Only for his hand to pass right through him. Causing the wasted man to laugh his head off, putting on his coat and heading for the door. Until Pogo stopped him.

"Master Klaus, have you perhaps seen a wooden box embroidered with pearls of your father?"

 _"Yeah Klaus, haven't you seen it?_ " His brother mocked.

"Shut up" he hissed to his side and looked at Pogo "No I haven't seen it Pogo…" The chimpanzee sighed and pressed his cane onto the floor rather harshly, looking at the man in the eyes, this action made Harold laugh even harder.

" _Oh my gosh you're screwed Klaus_!" Fucking Harold was almost dying all over again with his laughter.

"Please tell the person who stole them the utter importance of said documents and if they're returned to the desk by sundown, we probably won't press charges"

Harold gave a long whistle while still laughing over the couch. After Klaus finished his one-sided conversation/threat with Pogo. They both headed for Klaus room while Eight was still laughing his head off on the way up.

"You know I love you honey, but coming over here to get the owner of the fucking eye isn't a great idea. It's not as they're gonna tell you instantly"

Seven was with Five in the waiting room. He looked kinda anxious waiting for the doctor to arrive and speak with him. While most of the day before they'd been in the worst state of mind possible. After a, mostly, restless but secure night, they felt well enough to look for the eye's owner.

"It's not as if they'll have an option"

"... You're gonna have us caught before the ending of March at this rate."

Five sighed and took her hand in his, kissing the ring finger, that gesture was something they both had grown accustomed to, with cracked lips it hurt to kiss, they stuck together and made the bleeding start again, therefore, finger and cheek kisses took over. Soon they saw it far more appropriate to do that in public or as a sweet gesture and left actual kissing for the bedroom.

The doctor, Lance, if Seven read the tag correctly, approached them with a fake smile and shook Five's hand a he was the one who greeted him and presented the eye.

"Yes we found this eye in the playground of our little brother's school… We would like to know the owner's name to return it"

"Aw, that's so sweet"

"That's awful. We can surely contact the owner, but that's a private procedure, we'll let him know a pair of nice kids stopped to drop it by.

The medic tried to take it from him but Five quickly gave it to Seven, who placed it in her breast pocket for safekeeping.

"I think we'll keep it. I just want the name"

"Fi-

"Look ki-

"I swear!" Five grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him close to his face. "Call me kid one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Call security" Lance told the desk lady, to which she nodded and started typing on her computer.

"FIVE!" Seven pulled him off and fixed his tie and robe "I'm sorry for my hu-brother. We'll be taking our leave" she said taking his arm "Come on Five move it"

Beeman was ecstatic… His grandfather had worked this case years ago and now, evidence in the crime scene pointed at the same responsible for the murder. So, excited as he was. He went to see Eudora to tell her the good news.

"So you're telling me, that the finger print in one of the knives matches the fingerprint on a case from the 1950's?"

"Yes! And hear me out!" He gave her another folder "while the male's blood doesn't match with anyone, the other sample was proven female and has the characteristics of a sample of 1888 of the famous Jack the ripper case"

" … Now that's a mistake from CODIS" she sighed "I know you're excited and all, but tell them to run it again. That can't be. They must be wrong, he mostly died in the fifties" she watched him go and shook her head, he'd been crazy over this case, saying evidence matched numerous unresolved murders and every time the lab ran it a second time it came as the actual result and not some mistake. Why until the second time she could only guess.

"Alright Diego… If I see you one more ti-

"Patch please listen to me… The guy from yesterday needs protection."

"Diego. He'd already left when we got there and before the shooting. None of the evidence is telling me to go and protect him"

"That's the problem with these cops now a days, the evidence this the evidence that." He got up and fixed his vest.

"If I see you one more time at one of my crime scenes I'll arrest you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Yes Harold is indeed dead and yes he is indeed taking Ben's place in Klaus' life. I'll explain it later on. I got to connect with his character a lot, same with Vanya, I liked their characters. Also... Still hate all the did, I'm just saying I sympathize with his chilhood. No this doesn't mean we don't have a villain. You'll see soon.
> 
> Ben has a kid and yes! This explains one of the tags! 
> 
> I also want to hear your ideas on what's the reason of Seven and Five's breakdown. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcomed so please comment! That way I know what to improve and what to keep doing.


	3. Run Girl Run (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Seven Finally get their information. Klaus learns more about their past, and Hazel and Cha cha finally have a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> So yeah... Be aware this chapter is kinda sad... I swear I'm okay I just rewrote it so many times and it came out the same... So yea.
> 
> WARNING 
> 
> THERE'S A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. BE AWARE

Run Girl Run (2/2)

Ben woke up by one of Asher's cries. Call him crazy but he swore the baby cried louder than any child he knew. He saw Claire as a baby too and she didn't cry as loud as this kid. On the way to his nursery he noticed that Helen was running the same way with a milk bottle and a clean diaper.

-honey you should be asleep.

-no no, you go back to sleep, don't worry I got it. Maybe you could go check on your siblings.

He looked at the the clock and frowned at seeing the 7:00 am mark, it wasn't that early. Ben figured that Seven had most likely woken up due to her sensitive hearing and the pitch of his son's cry. It was also his duty as host to welcome them to their house.

Once in the bedroom door he knocked, waited a few seconds and knocked again after no response. Considering they were 'married' he shouldn't intrude in the bedroom but he also didn't think that after the night before they'd want to do it, considering how bad Five had looked and how shaken Seven was, so he turned the handle and once inside he found the room empty, the pajamas perfectly folded and a note that had a small octopus in it saying 'thank you'.

-Helen! They're not here!

-shit!

-we're going to the academy!

It took a good hour to get back to the mansion since a strong storm had arrived and was causing a ruckus. Once inside they found a few constructors fixing Five's statue and while the water polished the other two. Harold's was close to the tree and therefore had a few leaves on it. Also some bird gifts. It was all being taken care though. The statue itself had a weird pose, they'd discovered that surprisingly, Harold did have powers, not any useful in battles, but he remembered everything of his whole life and surroundings, like Grace but even more detailed. So said statue had him with a book in hand, other hand on head and with a thoughtful expression

_" memory will linger with all of us"_

Reginald found out after Grace hadn't been able to provide an answer to a date over two years ago. And even if Harold hadn't been in the team yet, he'd watched the whole fight and was able to tell Reginald the whole thing with amazing attention to details. Following that he made him memorize medical, history, and even language books and later asked him to recite them, word by word. Harold was meant to watch over fights and report back to him whenever he felt like it and wasn't allowed to leave details out.

Meaning he was the live security camera of Reginald, that got him the hate of his siblings, except Luther, he didn't mind as he was the same -without the memory mind you- Harold took it upon himself to train them alone, help them correct the flaws and mistakes they didn't even remember themselves sometimes.

Having an excellent memory might sound amazing, but that also brought a lot of grief to him, he couldn't forget the way his 'Father' treated him for the death of his wife, he saw Klaus destroy himself slowly, and while he tried to help, he couldn't see the ghosts, he was the only one he couldn't help. He saw Ben leave after Five and Seven disappeared, Allison's fights with Luther getting worse and worse after he told dad the team was 'fine' without Five and that number Seven wasn't missed at all, he remembered the same Luther went to sleep at Seven's room and apologize to a lone violin on the shelf. He remembered, even further in time, seeing Seven crying over being forgotten... and how every now and then new silver marks would appear in her arms and neck. He also knew of Five's love letters, how he apologized everyday to Seven for not being able to truly help her, ultimately trashing them… He placed the letters on the statue made of her a warm morning of June, at 6:30 am… the 17th.

That day Diego left filled with grief, it was his job to protect Harold and one of them got past him, not only he had two missing siblings, one of which he barely remembered the voice of, and got a third one killed.

He also remembered his death, every breath and pinch of pain, how Allison had tried to rumor him to keep breathing but hadn't worked… And he weirdly remembered his funeral… how that was the last day he saw the remaining all together. Until now. He was glad, and if only he could snap Klaus of off his trance he'd help too now that he could see ghosts. Seeing his brother come in he decided to follow Ben and Helen.

Baby Asher saw him, all babies could see ghosts from what he knew so far so he dedicated a funny grin and expression to his nephew, making the kid laugh and fling his arms towards him.

-Good morning to you too Harold.- Ben smiled in the direction his baby threw his arms to.

Harold now had a confused expression, to which Ben winked and started walking towards the window a and pointed at his statue.

-I know no one believes Klaus when he tells people he can see you… I do. I had a dream where I haunted him… I kinda forgot that ghost can indeed communicate with him and I'm sorry Harold… I know you can see us if you haunt one of us… Just so you know I wish I'd been able to save you that day… Sorry.

He made a face towards the baby and he giggled again. Hoping that Ben would understand he never stayed mad at any of them. He was just sad his death caused them all to separate once again, apparently this time for good.

-I'm here to check on Five and Seven. I take they're in the bedroom yea?

Not hoping for him to see, he nodded and waited until he walked again towards the bedroom, deciding against going in with the baby, he gave him to Helen and walked inside the room with his eyes closed

-Thank God you're here! I was worried you'd be somewhere else.

-.... We're decent don't worry.

Ben opened his eyes jokingly and saw both a bit disheveled, wrinkled clothes and a loose tie, tangled and messed up hair...but not naked… Five had a pillow in his lap and Seven's skirt was a bit too high.

-Five are you…

-... Don't mention it.

-anyway… I'm sorry if I came as pushy yesterday… I'm really sorry.

-don't worry you didn't know and still won't know.

-... I already have an idea I just want to confirm it.

-Ben it wouldn't be the best time. Trust me, I was… am not in a good state of mind and if you haven't noticed -she signaled the storm outside. - I need to calm down.

-wait so… You're causing this storm?!

-yes and if I don't calm down I'll call a hurricane next

Five winced and nodded. Ben laughed softly, handed Five a small plastic package that made him blush bright red and left the room with a goodbye gesture. Once alone again he placed the baggie in the night stand and helped Seven lay on the bed, he stroked her side with his hand sending little shocks through her spine.

-... I love you and I hope you don't forget it, ever -

_Five was worried. How had his fight with Seven escalated so much was beyond him… He swore it wasn't intentional and he really hadn't meant to insult her that way. She'd been gone most of the day and while he was sure she wasn't just killed -since they were the only two left- he just didn't feel right… He had the urge to look for her._

_And so his search begun. He walked through the places he knew she often visited alone… She hadn't been eating… They were both vomiting so very often… She could have collapsed and hurt head for all he knew._

_-Seven! Honey answer me!_

_Two years in this dumpster… He'd grown attached to his sister in… More ways than a brother should._

_-SEVEN!_

_A very low whimper caught his attention. He turned to the left and saw a crouching figure, he immediately knew her for his sister and ran to her. To find her with bloodied hands and still holding her belly._

_-Seven? What's wrong?!- he took her face in his hands-_

_-I-I guess it's my period b-but….it really hurts…_

_She had gone swimming in the lake… He could tell since her hair was wet and her thighs trickled blood mixed with water. He lifted her up in his arms taking her back to the camp all the while back he murmured sweet nonsense in her ear._

_Number 1_

-I know…

Five kept kissing her neck while his hands traveled to her hips getting a better grip. Emotionally old as they were their bodies had stamina and could handle the excitement. Seven turned her head to tilt his head and kiss him while he secured her hips a bit harder and thrusted inside again.

-you're so tight… dammit Seven…

-w-what'd you expect! I'm 13! Again!

The both laughed softly and he started moving. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable position available but, she needed to stay alert through most of it. Five hugged her below her developing breasts and kissed the joint between her shoulders.

-F-Five… Gosh… Faster…

Five knew he couldn't pick the speed they were used to just yet, mostly because he wasn't his usual size yet since he hadn't hit puberty completely… And he didn't have the resistance an adult did. Seven was the same, her hips and waist were quite nonexistent at the moment, and her breasts, while they weren't very big like Allison's -once in the apocalypse he made the comparison and she threw a cup at him.- they weren't small either, but at the moment they were starting to grow once again.

So what he decided to do was rub the nub between her folds in gentle circles while kissing her neck, in response she gave him a strong squeeze making him grunt.

-d-damn it S-Seven I'm… Trying to l-la-aah-last here! Stop that!- he hissed while resting his chest on her back, his breathing quite heavy already. After a few more thrusts they both released while Five bit Seven's shoulder and she bit her own arm to silence the scream that was surely to come out of their throats…

_Five was happy, he returned home with an item that would surely make Seven smile. she had a heavy bleeding the day before so she was a little depressed at the moment. He'd bathe her and combed what he could of her hair… Which she should cut but he wasn't about to start that conversation with her. Once he got inside the library he saw her still curled up hugging one of the plushies they had found and she kept hoarding._

_He silently placed one of the disks in -after dusting it off- and waited until she lifted her head. He also tried to fix his attire but.. That was a lost cause._

**_Children behave~_ **

_Seven lifted her head, tears in her eyes. Five extends his hand to her, slowly. She got up and took it. Under the light if the moon they both danced to their own pace…_

The storm cleared…

They were about to get up and go get Klaus for their plan when the man in question came storming into the room causing Five to hug Seven closer to him getting his chest on top of her back in the process, she looked unamused.

-Klaus what the hell?!- Five looked pissed… But not enough to back up.

-you called me remember?

- _... They also said 'Nice' clothes._

-we told you to wear formal clothes.- Seven said now laying on her belly with a spare blanket below her arms..

- _🤫_

-this is formal! In china.

-but we don't live in China now do we?- Seven looked at him- go grab one of dad's suits and let us get.. Ready

_-I hope they used a condom._

-shut up Harold- Klaus murmured- Yes fine I'll go

Both Five and Seven looked as he left and got up. A few minutes later he was knocking again entering with his eyes closed… Seriously?

-Alright so all I have to do is pretend to be you guys daddy right? -

-yes Klaus for the tenth time yes.- Five replied annoyed and a little mad at this point.- still fixing his tie while Seven fixed her socks.

-what about a backstory, I was young and experienced… Also maybe your mom was a bartender, the bitch tricked me but the sex was amazing.- he made a pleased expression and clapped his hands - of course you would know about that.

Both of them blushed hard looking away from each other while Seven subconsciously covered her chest.

-yeah yeah what suits you better. Let's just go…

Helen went down the stairs with Asher in her arms. Allison was down too with Luther by her side rubbing her back. She was clearly distressed. While wanting to pass by she was also curious about the conversation.

-Patrick please! You know my father died and- The court will find that as a reasonable excuse! I had to fly all the way here to the funer- Please just let me… Patrick!-she hung the phone after a while

While she was confused, she always said Patrick wasn't a bad guy, he was an excellent father but… Why was she so mad? What was wrong. She then remembered Claire, of course the kid would be mad 'mommy abandoned her again' even if it was just a session she missed… And for a valid reason.

-... Allison? It's okay - she said getting near while carrying little Asher. Who now was awake.

-no it's not… I have to start the whole process again because I missed this session and don't have a 'valid' reason.

-but last time I checked a family death is a valid reason

-I know but you go tell that to Patrick!

So far so good… Allison wasn't getting angrier she was venting. That was good. Right?

-Seven told me yesterday sh-

-Seven wasn't even in the Umbrella Academy!- she pointed to her tattooed wrist- see this?! She doesn't have it and even Harold got it! And he got in ten years later and Dad had the tattoo artist come in the next day! - Luther grabbed Allison by the arms to calm her down. -she never tried to get allowed in, she was always silent! Like she was mad and was trying to apply the silent treatment to all of us!

-... Yeah but, maybe she needed to calm down and sometimes the best way to do so is to take distance, it may be the same way with your daughter

Now Luther was worried. Allison was stressed, cranky and hormonal… Before he could try and explain what Helen had said Allison beat her to it.

-What would you know? You come from a rich Asian family, you don't know a thing about being away from someone so dearly loved you feel strangled and like dying when they're not with you- she gulped trying to keep her tears at bay- asher is never away from You! you won't even let us hold him! You have no ground to stand up to tell me you even have an idea of what I'm feeling. Seven is still an immature kid with no idea of the pain being away from your child can cause! And you don't even give a chance to feel that!

With that she left, quickly followed by Luther who didn't know what to do but follow his adoptive sister/girlfriend.

Cha cha sighed and turned around, away from the man they were currently torturing, if he was Five he was a crybaby, plus… Where was Seven? Those two never separated.

-this is good- Hazel said biting into the sandwich and getting up to the man's face. Punched him strongly- this is for no mayo.

-please... I don't know anything

Cha cha turned up the charge a few seconds and ten turned it off

-I'm asking you nicely… Where is Seven and why are you trying to stop the apocalypse

-I swear I don't know anything!

-If this man is supposed to be him… I'm a bit disappointed.

-yeah, and that wife of his would had killed us by now. -Cha cha sighed and got out a picture of Five, placed it next to the man and looked over at Hazel for his opinion- He's similar but he doesn't have that dimple...

-... Hey! Was anyone else in that coffee shop with you?

The man begun sobbing again, causing cha cha to electrocute him again- don't make me mad!

-yes yes! There was this kid with his sister but that's all! -Both of them looked at each other -I can't remember I swear!

Cha cha, now mad, went to pick to more cables and hooked them to his ears.

-maybe you need a little stimulation

She charged it again, higher this time and he screamed. Mean while she kept thinking about the kids…

-you stopped at the kids, elaborate - Hazel replied

-t-they were young, maybe twelve… Fourteen the oldest they could be, they wore rings, the boy kept talking about going there when he was a kid with his siblings and… The girl had these creepy blue almost white eyes… She was mad and he talked her out of it they… The looked like an old married couple with the way they behaved..

Cha cha and Hazel shared a look. They found them.

-sorry sir but like I was telling your kids the other day we can't disclose private information. And that eye's owner is private information. I could get a lawsuit for giving you as much as a name.

Seven was holding Five's wrist discreetly under the table. She was sure she would be pacing around the office if not and most likely jump to the table from the stress.

-I really need that name!- Exclaimed Five

-sorry, I can't disclose information about the customers without their consent- suddenly, Klaus had a brilliant idea and got up slowly.-

-consent? What about my consent?

-.... Excuse what?- Lance was now very confused.

-you heard me right! What gives you the power to hurt my precious kids?- he pinched Seven's cheek for context- I never gave you the consent to hit my son and daughter!

-Klaus if you touch Seven Five is going to strangle you- Harold warned from his seated place on the file desk.

-What? I never hit them! He tried to hurt me in fact!

-oh really? Then what's this?- he turned Five to face in and struck him across the face making him stumble back a few paces, when he looked back he was met with a another to his jaw, now he was holding his bloody nose looking up to him. Seven was speechless until Five winked at her and she relaxed a bit… Until she remembered he had also mentioned a 'daughter' … That was supposed to be her… shit.

-Now Seven sweetheart- Klaus said getting by her side- look there's a snow globe? You like them don't you?- knowing where this was headed she just sighed and leaned over the table where he pushed her head and broke the snow globe against her forehead -what was with Klaus and her forehead? First the extinguisher and now This?-

-W-What?! K-Dad!

-I-It's okay Five…- she slowly got one of the pieces from her skin.

-You're insane! I'm calling security!

While Lance picked the phone and dialed Klaus tried to look for something, he found a stapler and hit himself with it while grabbing the phone from the Doctor's hand and filing in the report himself. After he hung up the medic was speechless… No wonder the kids were so messed up if their dad was this psycho. The kid was now wearing a bruise on his skin and the girl various cuts on the forehead while she already had a patch there for a previous one… Even the father had bruises. This was going to look bad on him if he didn't manage to fix that.

-... Now five minutes from now that security guy will rush in and see me and my poor twins all beat up while you're quite worked up, you're going to yell and such a pretty boy like you get on with one and then the other and - he somewhat sighed kinda dreamy - the point is you're gonna do great! Trust me I've been there.

-you're not gonna send our dad over to prison again? Are you?- Seven said taking Klaus' hand and hugging his arm close to herself- he just came out.

He had no choice but to get the files out and look for the eye's serial number. 

-.. Kid this… This eye is over 10 years old… the name is blurred. -he showed the file to Five- Where did you find it?

A while after that, outside the clinic the three (four) of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. Five was cleaning Seven's wound trying to contain himself from hitting Klaus as that did indeed get them the file but to no use as the name wasn't legible. Seven also discreetly handed Klaus a 50 dollar bill for the inconvenience with a note attached to it. He pocketed it and then looked at them both.

-you know I figured maybe you were frustrated because of a type of sexual tension but I see you guys have more sexual life than most of us back at the academy I… I've seen your eyes in myself many times, you might not want to tell your junkie brother the reason but…

-... You're multilingual right?- Seven suddenly asked to which he nodded.

She placed her left arm on a cradle position, laying straight yet relaxed against her belly, her right arm and hand, the last one extended went against her cheek, then came down to lay opposite of her left arm.* She looked down and blinked while giving out a small smile.

-... Oh

Five, sensing he had understood and that if they stayed there he'd breakdown too.. Took seven by the arm and jumped them both to a taxi. Pulling the cash from his pocket he read the note clipped at the

- _Stay sober... If it isn't for you,_ _do it for them... Please. 5 & 7_

Now Klaus felt like crying.

Pogo was looking for Luther and Allison. They were both gone since a little after lunch and Miss Helen was worried when she left with little Asher. So she did what she could and told him to tell Allison she was sorry. He found them relatively easy at the attic… after a small conversation the day before with Seven he was able to find them relatively easily.

-Master Luther, Mistress Allison.

-Pogo!- both of them turned, Allison was chewing some mint gum and Luther was drinking a can of soda. While most of the siblings had to hide at the library or faking sickness. Them, being dad's favorite, stayed the time they wanted in the Attic.

-I knew I would find you here.

-... Who told you?

-Liss Vanya did so yesterday and when Miss Helen came by worried because she thought she had angered you I knew would find you here.

-... Maybe I wash a bit harsh on her.

Luther raised and eyebrow, a bit… Really?

Pogo signaled with his hand for them to follow him and they nodded. He guided them to the a camera room. He was quite happy when he heard them smile and give a little laugh at the sound.

-it's us… We were so small…

-Look that's you- Luther signaled to Allison painting Klaus' nails.. Then they both turned to the camera in their right and saw a little Seven, playing the violin to and empty chair.

-... Wait… Why didn't we ever include her- Luther asked touching the screen.

-... You were little kids and what ever happened it wasn't your fault.

-yeah but… If someone treated Claire like that I don't know what I would do…

-as kids we understood in a different way than now, we're adults. You mustn't blame yourselves for the past. When you leave please close the door.

Both of them stayed hours watching the footage, watching Klaus play with Ben, Harold playing with Diego, more likely letting Diego use him as an 'must avoid' target, later they saw Five talking with Ben and Luther with herself while he let her clean his face of black dots, as they both remembered. They didn't see Seven once with them…

-.... We were shitty siblings eh…

-...yeah… I ...I want to make it up.

-you're lucky she didn't hear you…

As they were looking for a new tape to play Allison found a dusty one on top… Once they saw it their mouths were open in shock.

Five and Seven sneaked into a small, they were looking for something, Entering a store with mannequins they went inside a bolted to the baby section, they looked around the shelves until each found their prize, Seven found a lone, purple baby penguin plush which she picked immediately while five found a small pair of blue socks... 

-Seven come look at this…- he called softly as they were the only ones in the mall.- it's the same pair we put them into... 

She got close and examined the socks, kissed them softly and then laid her head on his shoulder while he pocketed the small article and she hugged the plush to her chest. The footsteps behind them tunned out…

Wait…

Footsteps?

Both of the were quickly separated when a bullet passed between them. Seven went to the west isle while Five to the east one. Cha cha followed Five and Hazel followed Seven.

The side where Five ended was the gardening section, grabbing a spatula he jumped towards Cha cha with the tool and sliced what he thought was her troat but ended up as her arm.

Hazel had gotten distracted when following Seven since he found an elastic wrist support… So Seven took advantage of said distraction and squeezed the air out of him slowly with her powers… until he was left on his knees in the floor she took the plushie and ran to Five where she hugged to him, both hugged a while, Five trying to calm Seven down as much a possible.

-it's okay sweetie… It's okay.. - Five kept rubbing her arms slowly.

They heard gunshots behind them… Firearms, he also heard sirens… Ana lastly a scream. He decided to jump them back to the house, of course he had to do several small jumps… Once inside he seated her on the couch.

-F-Five it's… so loud.. Hurts…

-But you're fine… Trust me… -

Allison and Luther came running down. Almost slamming into each other. When they laid their eyes on them and were apparently about to say something they stopped dead.

-... What?

-Five… Seven is… -he looked at her legs… the couch was red and... She was dripping blood. A lot.

- _SEVEN YOU'RE SCARING ME!_

_-STOP IT!_

-WHITE VIOLIN STOP IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yes, I am making an tribute to my own work 'Aria' XD. I just figured it would fit. 
> 
> Yes, Harold is practically a living library records. No I don't plan to make him the bad guy, take your guesses at who that will be. 
> 
> And yes, Klaus did figure out what was wrong with Seven and Five.


	4. Extra Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> This is where the story stops resembling the show. It will still have the same like... Lineup... But not the same story...

_He needed time, Seven needed rest and he needed some time alone away from that… Dreaded place. He was shaking strongly and wanted to puke. He had cried before, strongly, that was when burying his siblings, he has shed many tears, and Seven had been quiet for a few weeks after that, she herself had also cried…_

_This was different. He had him in his arms, he heard him cry and now, just a few hours later he was on the field he had buried his siblings, right besides Ben's grave. He knew his uncle was taking care of him… He had to... He was so small, he had such tiny body, his little hands and feet -that they covered on some baby socks Seven had hoarded after saying how cute they were- he even try fo feed for a few minutes. After covering him with a blanket he let himself sleep with the child clutched against Seven's chest with her and his arms around it, securing him… And when they woke up he was… Dead. He had stopped breathing. They tried everything, he tried spanking him slightly, Seven tried blowing into his mouth… He then placed his fingers inside his mouth to scoop out a blood clot on the baby's throat, and his nose had a congestion too… He had suffocated…_

_So he need time to think and to grief. Sure they had no idea she was pregnant and he was more than definitely premature and was five to six months at best, and it was probably better that he died than to make him live in this wasteland they now called a home. It still hurt and burn. He was a child, a baby who had no fault in the shitty situation he was born, and he was gone before he knew it. He was supposed to be a know it all, he was supposed to be the smart one, the one who knew everything that was to be known and he failed to recognize a pregnancy and a dying baby._

_When he returned a few hours later, not being able to face Seven for a few days at least but she needed him more than he needed space, he found her standing up on a broken pillar -where she definitely shouldn't have been since she wasn't supposed to even be standing at this point- playing the violin that had miraculously survived the end of the world. She was surrounded in a strong wind which was picking dust and small rocks. She was also begging to bleed again._

_-...Seven? Get down from there, please._

_She didn't turn…_

_-Seven you're… Please .. You just gave… - he shut his mouth to think - you're injured…_

_That was a nice way to say 'you gave birth not even a day ago please just sit down' yet she didn't budge, she wasn't about to step down from that pillar by her own means… so he approached her. Slowly placing his hands on her hips he guessed her down, she was very tense and stiff and he was worried. She had suddenly become even paler than that morning. She was always flushed with a cute pink knife her cheeks… now she was just pale … white as a sheet of paper._

_-Seven please… Talk to me_

_She didn't mutter a word but did turn her head looking white eyes to his green ones._

_-... You're not Seven are you?_

-There

Allison had prepared some coffee for Five. She was dressed in a nightgown and a simple scarf. The night was warm, yet Number Five felt incredibly cold.

-thanks…- he lifted the cup and took a sip. Terrible, yes, but not bad enough to waste it.

-Five I know I should not be snooping around but I was worried. I found this in the jacket Seven wore when you arrived - she handed him a picture, it was the adult version of themselves holding a baby girl and he cursed himself for smiling and tracing the outline of the child. She had short, almost blonde hair, chubby cheeks and you probably wouldn't tell from the picture but she also had heterochromia, one eye was green and the other was brown.

-yeah, you probably, p-probably- taking a deep breath to pull himself together again he breathed it out through his nose. - should start minding y-your own business.

-Five… Please

Five took another sip from the cup, got up from the chair and wished her a peaceful night. Upstairs Seven was already awake looking towards the sky, her skin was pale and her eyes were white when he sat next to her.

-I know you're not answering me… Please White Violin, my wife doesn't need you to protect her right now. It was just… Just a bullet wound.

It was a bullet wound, she bleed because it pierced her skin and, even if the blood came from her thigh it felt and looked incredibly close to bleeding from the groin. Still she began crying in his arms. Her breath hitched, he knocked her out right on the spot and carried her to their room where he cleaned the wound until Allison came with the first aid kit and an invitation for coffee.

The White Violin looked over at him and smiled linking their hands and playing with his ring finger and -of course- the ring on it. He found out that whenever she went into this mode she found certain things incredibly fascinating, such as jewelry of small objects. On the future he would often let her play with chains, keys, or whatever metal piece he found on the floor just to keep her seated. To this day he hadn't found a better coping mechanism for her.

-I wanted to thank you for helping Seven cope with … Stuff, I know what you did back then… Every time we lost a baby you'd take over and let her rest…

She leaned over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Five had a Theory that Seven had developed a second personality. This personality controlled her whenever life hit her too hard… She'd take over and Seven would sleep. When she woke up she was tired but had a clear head.

-but you're not my wife, and she doesn't need you right now … Please bring her back.

White Violin sighed and nodded. She never spoke a word to him and he suspected it was because she never learned how to speak, Seven went limp in his arms and when she opened her eyes again they were the same icy blue… But warner, like the brown she used to have. He smiled softly and pulled her close for a kiss… Once united they both began to cry, eyes filled with tears. They needed to lick their wounds sooner than later. At this rate every time they saw a baby it would send them into a panic attack…

-so have you seen them?

-Who? I already told the police and the other guy. I don't know who are you talking about.

Chacha was tired, grumpy and not in the mood to deal with this lady right now. She wanted to go back to the commission and have her dang free day to relax and probably sleep 14 hours of that day. But no, mission failed and they had to stay here until they found those stupid kids.

-The other two kids that were here.

-oh the chubby cheeked girl and the sharp cheek guy? Those?

-yeah, they escaped and their families hired us to find them. So any lead is helpful. If you could describe them to us.

-yeah, the girl had bangs, she had really pale eyes, like this color - she pointed to a light blue frosting -but clearer.

-so really white?- Asked Hazel.

-yes. She was very pale, but he was kinda um… Sun kissed? Not much honestly, he had clear eyes and… like green or… blue maybe - she stopped to think a bit - he also had a tattoo.

-a tattoo?- Cha cha was now intrigued.

-Yeah a Tattoo.

-Can you draw it?- Agnes nodded and went to pull out a paper from beneath the desk and begin scribbling down on it. She drew an umbrella. ¿Why did that ring bells?

-The Umbrella Academy, it was a huge thing many years ago. Though those kids… they had the same uniform.

-I see - Hazel placed the drawing in his pocket and paid for the three donuts he had consumed. - Any other thing?

-Yes, the girl was limping, not badly but… Like a period cramp limp.

-she probably had a miscarriage at this age…-They both thought

She'll be weak for a few hours at most. He'll need to let her rest…

Time travel was a weird thing. Bodies that already aged and went back were doomed to repeat the process from their previous growth process. Meaning Five would go through the same puberty experience twice and Seven would feel the pain of the miscarriages she had again in the same hours and days. It was because -even if they were young again- their conscience was not, and thus it was cool confused as to why it reversed…

-you've helped a lot.

-Miss Allison. - Pogo called from the doorway.

-Yes?- she looked up from her food. Pogo wasn't anyone to trust people's choices in food, -specially in pregnant woman- he sometimes ate weird things too… But Allison took the trophy with that thing she was consuming. It was cereal, pretty normal… And then she had a jar of pickles… And she hated pickles.

-uh… Someone's here to see you

Before she could ask who, or anything actually, a little girl came rushing through the door and clung herself to Allison. Realizing who this girl was her hugged her strongly and begun kissing her head while sobbing softly.

Claire buried herself even more in her mother's arms as she cried. Patrick appeared next and extended his hand to luther who took it with extreme caution. He looked buff, Patrick had to admit that.

-mommy! Daddy explained everything! I'm sorry!

Allison kissed her daughter's head and hugged her even closer without batting an eye about what was being said. Luther and Patrick left the girls alone to go walk in the garden. Patrick stopped in front of the statues. He was ogling at the one for Seven. He looked intrigued.

-Is this the other sister?

-yes, that's number Seven.

-... Seven? Doesn't she have a name… Like I don't know….Vanya? - that was the name of his most recent mistake. He landed a secondary role...

-I guess she didn't explain it… And I should have introduced myself properly, my name is One and That's- he pointed to Five's statue - number Five and -He pointed to the last one- number Eight.

-so, You guys have names… Right?

-not legally, 'Allison' is just the name mom gave her for the magazines and since she had one we all got that… I'm Luther, Two is Diego, Four is Klaus, Six is Ben, and Eight is Harold, he was the only one with a legal name. Since you know, he came later than all of us.

-... Are they dead?

-... Yeah you could say that, Harold died in a mission, his power was he could remember everything. Literally everything, if he was here he would've been able to tell you what hour and minutes Allison left or he might have been able recite you a boom from memory, word by word. Not useful in battle though…

-... Yeah

-he usually stood beside us, watching, and he later helped us improve without telling anyone he… yeah.

They stayed there for a while, looking at the statues. Luther to some of that time to recall the last training Harold had given him, it brought a small smile to his face.

_-No! Luther oh my- number Eight looked like he was ready to pull his hair out of his scalp. -I already told you! When you have this position- he gestured to the way Luther was standing- Can't you see?! You're leaving yourself open!_

_Harold walked around Luther and poked him with a stick on the side and later lower back to finally finish up in the other side by his ribs._

_-I'm not a trained assassin and I could poke you with this stick! Luther… You need to close more your arms. You aren't hugging anyone okey? You're defense and attack. Your legs need to be a bit more rigid on the floor to stand your ground._

_-but I have a firm stand!_

_-oh yea-oh hey Allison!- Luther tried to look back, Harold to pushed him again, with said stick, and he felt back._

_-see what I mean? Let's say she screams because someone knocked her over. She's won over you many times, she isn't weak, but if you lose your concentration just with the mention of her name... you're in for some deep shit._

-... Do you ever miss them? Wonder what they would look like?- Patrick asked

-Everyday…

-so… This is it?

They were outside of the mansion. The umbrella signs on the door had instantly attracted them over to the place. It was indeed the famous 'Umbrella Academy'. It… It wasn't that spectacular to be honest.

-it's a bit underwhelming.

ChaCha nodded and opened a trunk to get the masks and the weapons out. They resembled some sort of animatronic mask, the rosy cheeked dog didn't actually help… Neither did the blue bear but.. They'd have to do.

-hey. Is it true?- Hazel asked loading one of the guns.

-what?-

-that story of the baby

-oh yeah. They lost them.

Hazel looked a bit down. He always had a soft spot for kids and… sometimes he looked over at the cameras in the observation room that watched over the wasted land. Checked over Seven and Five. Saw how happy they were -in all their misery- with that little human being in their arms.

He wanted that.

Wanted to find someone to grow old with…

Someone who would share a life with him…

He was lost in thought until ChaCha opened the door. Time to work. Inside they saw a huge portrait of Five… And peeking in the garden they saw a statue of Seven playing the violin. Definitely the place.

And thus the fire began.

Luther was the first in scene. He had pushed Patrick into the kitchen and blocked Hazel's path. He easily disarmed him and began a hand to hand. Hazel managed to keep hitting him, winning power over him...

_I already told you! When you have this position you're leaving yourself open!_

He wanted to cry. The guy was dead and he kept on helping him… Quickly he corrected it the same way he had done back then. He had practically won.. Until he played dirty and let the chandelier fall over his head.

Patrick had to choose the worst day to bring Claire over. Allison had to push them back to the corner just to land a hit on ChaCha. The two woman struggled against each other. Diego came inside just in time to throw a knife towards Allison, who used it to stab her on the thigh, she was stunned for a bit.

-M-mommy!

-Baby don't look! - she called back and -finally- Patrick covered the little girl's eyes. Chacha recovered quickly and landed a punch on Allison's cheek. A few minutes of struggle went by. Patrick knew she was getting very tired, she was avoiding using to much strength or force.. She also tried to stay as far away as possible to protect her belly.

She had that stupid rumor thing. Why wasn't she using it!?

-USE YOUR RUMOR YOU IDIOT!

Apparently, one mustn't yell at someone who's fighting. Cause as soon as he yelled over the yelling he distracted her, giving the villain the chance to strike -Cha cha wasn't stupid and had seen the way Allison was protecting her stomach- towards her middle.

A flash of blue interfered and number Five took the hit.

-Do you mind?! My wife was sleeping!

Allison, still shook, stepped back, not sure what to do, she wasn't useless, she knew, she knew if she just used her rumor this fight would already be over… It would be done, but everyone of their powers backfired somehow. It always did and it would be the same case.

She could control people's free will and that wasn't good. She -at this stage specifically- took a physical toll to maintain a rumor over adults…

-Mommy!- Allison turned… And saw Hazel holding Claire by the neck.

-no please… She's a kid please…

-Where's your wife Number Five? Where's Seven? Hand her and yourself over and she's gonna live…

-Let her go Hazel… - Five warned closing and opening his fists -you don't want this.

Diego looked up to the ceiling, this whole time he had felt watched, quieting his gasps he understood the reason… Number Seven was up on the ceiling looking down on them… As a predator would look down on their prey… Eyes white and pupil small…

-this reminds you something right number Five?- Cha cha asked

-Shut up…- he warned.

-ChaCha…- Hazel whispered.

-Now I remember… Her name was he was Cahira right. How lovely.

-Chacha shut up! Don't go there!- Five was shaking. His hand a faint blue tint.

In an instant the two of them were lifted up from the floor by Seven who fell graciously from the ceiling. Landing by Five, her head tilted upwards, keeping them in the air, she kept looking over to deer head mounted over the wall.. Those antlers looked sharp…

-Your daughter. The one that survived!

-No… She died. -he was desperate now. His voice was uneven. - shut up!

Seven's eyes flicked and she lost control of the link for a few seconds. they felt the power falter. So she didn't know.

-you haven't told your wifey?! So much for loving her!

-Cha cha shut up!- Hazel pleaded.

The whole house started shaking. Seven's fists were clenched hard and her hands had trails of blood from where she had dug her nails of the skin of her palm.

-Your daughter is alive Number Seven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Seven's still the bomb, she still causes the apocalypse. But what's the trigger?
> 
> Who is it?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment as it really helps me and impulses me to continue. Also tell me if you like it or not. Any feedback is welcomed.


	5. Explanation Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> This is kinda filler... I'm preparing a special for 100 kudos so...

-... Five… Tell me it's not-

-He lied to you Seven!

-SHUT UP!- Diego, quick on his feet as always hurried over, effectively knocking her out by hitting the back of her neck and holding her close he yelled again- LEAVE!

-leave them alone! They're only kids!

-They stopped being kids many years ago!- ChaCha finally got up from the floor and tried firing her gun at the group, only to be stopped by Ben, who apparently has arrived between all this nonsense. 

-don't make me do this… 

-What are you gonna do? K-pop guy?

You know? Now was not the time to laugh, honestly is wasn't, but seriously? Diego tried to suppress a laugh at the insult while giving Seven over to Five who cradled her on his lap.

-Well I would say anime senpai - Allison said while urging everyone over to a corner and crouching behind

-why's that? Wait Ben? What's going o- Helen was also dragged by Allison and held down by Diego.

-Why anime senpai?- curiosity got the better of Hazel

-You know. Tentacle shit - Luther replied from the stairs. Ready to bolt it up if needed. 

Diego opened his shirt and the portal along side it. Immediately a tentacle beast emerged and grabbed both criminals.. many years back with the help of Harold Ben finally learned how to control said beast and could keep it from killing anyone. So, he just grabbed them and threw them out the window into whatever plain they landed in.

-Babe oh my…- Helen rushed over and kissed his face. Checking him over. 

-So, Five, spill the beans. 

-Five honey… Please tell me there's a good reason you lied… Please.

Five took a deep breath and begin

-back when we were … 58 I believe. I got Seven pregnant one last time… T-this time she was able t-

-Wait! One last time? How many kids did you two lose?- Diego, once again, was the brave soul with the stupid question.

-I'd say… seven…

-actually we lost six and now I know one survived so seven pregnancies… - Seven answered drinking from the bottle of vodka she stole from the cabin. No one dared take it from her, except the occasional swing Five took too.

-Let me explain better.- he stopped to think- you see. Um… You guys know how we were never taught 'sex-ed' right? - Allison nodded- on the future we didn't… We didn't have any sort of entertainment and Seven would constantly.. Like every six or so months bleed… Not like a normal period. I saw her have enough of those to know when she was just in her cycle. No, this blood was alive, she would hurt so much and I'd just watch… One day I woke to her screaming, I rushed to her just in time to catch my, my son. He wasn't big, wasn't strong… He just cried a while and when we woke up he was dead. That happened two more times and… This one - he said pointing to the picture Allison gave him earlier- her name was Cahira.

-is- Seven corrected - Since she's alive and I didn't know.

-yeah -Five looked down to his hands- she's alive. 

-...how old is She?

-... Well she would be three months old today..

-...Where is she Five?- Diego dreaded the answer. 

-They took her, we Didn't want to… - his eyes turned to the stairs as he thought the answer. Five knew they all had already figured out they didn't have her in custody. Since even a baby could have done that… He still couldn't bring himself to admit she had been taken away from his arms. -

Diego picked the picture of them up again, they looked tired yes, apparently Seven lost those bangs and let the hair grow out… She had a big forehead she should just have kept them. Five's hair got a bit longer and he had it styled backward. They looked older than most of them...maybe 35? No… Close to 40 if he had to go by the gray hairs on their heads… Seven was in a hospital gown with a catheter on her hand and a nasal cannula that went around her ears and tied down to her chin. She looked exhausted but happy and slightly afraid. Five looked happy and wary, his right hand grabbed Seven a bit too harshly and the left one shielded the child from whoever took the picture. 

Sometimes images spoke levels voices never would… 

-in the picture you both looked scared… and younger than 58...

-yeah we were… We were when she handled the pregnancy um… By this time, this woman, The Handler has visited us several times. Requesting I left Seven to work for the commission. I was considering it when she had a miscarriage -Seven took another swing from the Bottle- so I stayed. This went on for years… Eventually she stopped getting pregnant and I believed she had become… Sterile since, you know, no food… She didn't. She got pregnant at 57, and the Handler appeared when Seven was laboring- he tried to take Seven's hand but she just leaned away taking yet another gulp- she spoke to us, both, how Seven would die since being that old and weak would kill her and the baby would die not much after, how I would be left alone… And would die alone. She offered us a deal, to take us back here if we worked for her.

-And we did, they little idiots were were - Seven now had a slur due to the alcohol, she peered inside the bottle and cleaned the mouth of it- she turned us back to thirty... I had Cahira in the -hic- commission, she was born full term but very weak, I wouldn't blame her. I mean I did only eat roaches and some paper here and there…-Five grabbed her bottle and took another sip before giving it back

-after she was born and Seven was resting I was supposed to take care of her. But I was so tired… The stress fell over me and I fell asleep while holding her, she was taken from me… And the Handler promised to keep her alive if I worked for Five years… Which is like 50 for you guys…

-I should mention ~ - Slurred Seven - I didn't know this… I was told by my h-husband - giggle- that my baby died a few hours later… Asleep, same as my first born… I believed him, and all this time that bitch had her!- She screamed slamming the bottle against the wall- and I can't find it in me to be mad at him- she pointed the now, sharp bottom of the broken glass bottle to the group but dropping it there- I can only be mad at myself for believing that, as a m-mother. Every. Time. One of them died I knew it… I FELT IT, I felt their lives gone. And guess what, I didn't feel that with Cahira… 

-Seven please - Five tried taking her hand

-Shut up… Now I'm talking. - she tries steadying herself over but failed and stumbled on the floor, as she got up she picked a gun - look honey, I don't know if you're hiding anything else from me, like I don't know, maybe the handler's your mistress… I should just - she lifted the gun to her head.

At this point Allison had had enough and room the gun away from her, checking for bullets, dropping them and throwing the thing away. Surprising Patrick since he knew she was skilled with guns… Just not this skilled.

-do you think ANY of your kids would be happy to see you like this?

-Allison shut the fuck up…- Seven whispered

-I can't imagine your pain Seven… But I know what loving a kid feels like. And I'm sorry you lost so many, but look at yourself. If they were able to be contacted by Klaus how do you think they'd feel? Seeing their mother so broken? When Cahira grows up and knows her mom killed herself because she was alive what will she think?!

-you d-don't kn-know… Y-you

Five saw his wife at her lowest multiple times. And as he saw Allison hug a Crying Seven he ran out the door crying himself… 

While Allison, Klaus, and Helen stayed with Seven, Luther, Diego and Ben ran after Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment as it makes my day. What did you think? 💞


	6. What if? (100 kudos special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> This is purely fluff, it's a 'what if' Seven and Five were able to return without the commission.

-So… Baby Cahira. What should we do for your parents today?

-... Why did you wake her up?- Luther asked laughing softly while drinking a glass of milk from the fridge.

They had been back for about a week now. Everyday Diego would pick baby Cahira up and take her down to the kitchen where he'd cook and watch over her while her parents slept in. It was kind of weird… Considering she was three months old and they were thirteen again… But those were prejudices and he wasn't about to indulge in them. Plus he was still twenty…

The baby was really cute also, she inherited Seven's cheeks and skin and Five's hair -it was turning darker by the minute- and lips. She would also babble incoherently at the wall. Klaus would laugh softly saying she might be seeing ghosts only to be reminded all babies saw them until a certain point. It was still cute. Harold would have hours of fun with her making goofy faces while she kept filling the air with her cute giggles.

-hmm… Pancakes?

-No, we ate that yesterday. Any other idea?- replied Luther

-Hey, I'm pretty sure the parents won't be happy that she's that near to the knives… -Allison said entering the kitchen and picking the baby up and placing her on the other counter. Away from the knives.- morning bro, morning Luther

-Don't I get my name too? And plus… Haven't they been trying to figure her power? I would be happy if she had mine.

-... Diego she can't even hold her own bottle yet alone a knife. Plus, she has wings. What other power would you want?

-She breastfeeds, she doesn't hold a bottle- he looked confused - and some of us have two powers...

-just… Forget it - she laughed softly and nodded at the baby who's wings were full of pin feathers and a few already grown, those were covered by kind of a plastic tube -birds got those off with their wings. For Cahira Seven got them when they were loose enough- also she wouldn't take a bottle if it wasn't from daddy dearest and wouldn't be held belly up from other than her mother. Most of them were left with her sitting -and throwing herself back, the brat- she was at the age were she slept seventeen hours a day and awoke every two or four to eat… So Diego woke her up early.

-where is the married couple?

-In their room.

-... How did you take Cahira from.. Forget it - she laughed again and went to the refrigerator to pick up a bottle of breastmilk.- I don't even know why I bother. She won't take it from me- she laughed

As they were heating the thing up. The couple in question walked down the stairs. Seven looked tired but not bad. Five looked fine, he always looked that way. Cahira immediately squealed and waved her arms at her parents. Five jumping to catch her and take her back to her mother. Cahira was used to her dad's spacial jumps, while most of them puked after that, she just giggled even louder.

-there's my little devil - Seven laughed and laid her on her arms belly down. - let's see those feathers.

Five kissed her cheek and the baby's head going over to Allison - morning sis. Morning bro.

-mornin'. - she handed him the bottle.

-morning - greeted Klaus from the door still with his blanket and bed hair. He sat down looking dazed - I saw a bird on my window this morning. She looked like Cahira…

-hear that little bird? Your uncle awoke to you today.- Seven cooed and went to check her feathers again.

-you do that every morning. Why? She isn't going to lose her wing without that right?

-she will and could. - answered Five - you see, Seven here is checking for pin feathers that are already loose. If she didn't do that she could get a blood feather from them getting stuck to each other.

-blood feather?- asked Allison.

-it's when a feather losses connection with the wing. A bit like… - she thought - have you ever tore a Nail before?

-yes

-okay like that, but in this case she needs to get it off before that happens since if she doesn't that blood feather will make her bleed a lot since it'll serve as a syringe door blood drawn.

-I wanna do it too!- he got up

-no Klaus. You won't. - she laughed - I'm still getting the hang of it myself but, I'll let you dress her up today- He was satisfied and sat back down. Five handed Seven a plate and she handed him Cahira, who seeing her father went to pull her hair.

-no no young lady - he said tearing her off his hair - you won't… Time to eat and then time to sleep. - She seemed to protest but as soon as the bottle's nub touched her lip she began sucking eagerly.- there there… You were hungry weren't you?

-I'm glad you two are back and happy.

-us too… Though kind of weird being the oldest and also the youngest looking here.

-be thankful! You don't have wrinkles.- Both of them laughed. -

As the giggles quieted down they went to look at Five and his daughter. She was sucking eagerly and this caused Five to giggle every so often at the stay milk drop that would trail from her mouth so he got his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned her lips a bit.

-I've never seen you look so soft number Five - Diego teased.

-I've never felt so soft. Apart from Seven of course…- she blushed and kept eating.

-So Cahira…- Five laughed while extending her wings softly - flap them

-baby she shouldn't even be awake complained Seven from her spot on the couch cross legged and knitting. She did look like an old lady now. Three was watching, having wanting to know how to crochet since, the missions were becoming less and less. Klaus was also knitting what looked to be a mini sweater. He kept measuring with his sight his niece's back.

-shut up Seven - it held a teasing tone and both of them laughed, causing Cahira to laugh too. -it's hard to believe just a week ago we were in the apocalypse …

Luther smiled softly at that mention and handed the baby a peacock feather he kept as a token of the one time he got to visit a zoo. She examined it and carefully traced it, giggling and laughing. Not once actually damaging the feather.

-I know… But we have a few years to figure that out. I just want my baby to be happy.- Seven answered-

-me too. It's weird… Since that afternoon we came back I haven't seen father.

-Haven't I told you kids to not talk about someone behind their backs unless it is to plan their death? Which I honestly chose to believe you won't do with me - Reginald said getting down from the stairs and looking at them - so it's true… Hand me the baby

-no… Father you won't take her- Klaus said afraid. Afraid he would lock her in a cage as he had done to him, and Seven.

-I'll do as I please.

- _This son of a…_ \- Harold gripped his hands. He had been dead a few years now… He still couldn't figure out just how he could let him die on that mission. He sent him knowing he would get killed. - _please don't let him hurt her as the rest of us Klaus...-_

-Dad please she's just a baby- Four whispered trying to take Cahira from Five.

Seven's skin turned pale and a strong wind blew around the living room. Five sighed and handed her a pair of keys from his pocket, to which she calmed down and kept looking at.

-what? How'd you do That?- Asked Allison

-she's not Seven right now. That's the White Violin. A.K.A 'I like shiny and clinking things'- Five replied

-... Why didn't I think of that?- Reginald sat on his couch - hand me my grandchild please.

-If you try anything funny dad…- threatened Luther. For once he saw danger in handing him baby Cahira. She was not an orphan as they were. Her parents didn't give her up…

-she can't even walk much less fly so don't worry.- Ever so carefully Five placed her on his arms and stood a few steps back, ready to jump and grab her if needed, Diego was holding his knife tight, Allison licked her lips ready to rumor him, Luther was close enough, Ben was carefully watching and Klaus was ready to catch any bad thing should happen.

Seven was still playing with the keys.

-hmm… She looks like you both when you were younger…- he whispered

-what?- There was something hidden in his voice that Five was able to pick up.

-When I bought Seven she wasn't so big… And you were big but also tanner… Your hair was thicker than hers and your ears were also bigger.

-... Really? We don't have pictures of reference - Answered Five in disbelief.

-I do. I kept journals of all of you. You ate solid food at four months… And she- he said looking at Seven- stopped wanting any food at nine months.

-what?

-if the apocalypse that you preach of is true… You must've seen she doesn't need to eat. As a baby she didn't eat again until she was about three years old when her nanny at the time was finally able to get her to eat some berries.

-sweet things…

-yes, she hated oatmeal and any bland tasting food, also sour or salty food wasn't in her list.

-yeah I do remember she didn't need to eat… - he replied in a thoughtful tone...

-I don't know if your child will have any other power apart from those wings but… I can give you the journals and maybe one I have extra for you to keep tabs on her..

-I won't treat her as a-

-you wouldn't be treating her as an experiment number Five, when normal parents write down dates, take pictures and scribble down notes, do you think they see it as a… Test?

-...no

-then see it as recording their childhood since not everyone can relieve it as you two - he handed him Cahira, who cooed after him, and left the room.

-White you can bring seven back…- Five handed her the baby and she immediately went 'momma bear mode' checking her over making her daughter giggle even louder.

A few minutes later Pogo came down carrying a box full of journals and on top of that box, a smaller, cleaner looking box. A note on top and surprisingly, a penguin plushie -who was immediately kidnapped by the baby bird but that was expected-

-... Thanks Pogo

-you're welcome number Five… Now, where's little miss Cahira?

-Buh!- Cahira squealed from the couch flapping her wings, causing a lone, light colored feather to get loose.

-sure! Now you flip your wings -

The ten of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I watched season 2 and finished it same time I watched it. No I didn't like Sissy. Why? She's a good mother yes, but she isn't a good partner. She confessed to Vanya while she had amnesia, had family problems and she almost lost her baby, for me she was just using her as a 'what if' she's also clearly afraid of her -even if she said no- so yeah... If I write season two I won't have Seven picked up by Sissy... (I did like her son, incredibly cute btw) Anyway. Enough of that rant. How'd you like this chapter that's not a chapter but a special? This is not canon to the story btw. NOT CANON TO THE STORY. Just a small heart felt one shot. 
> 
> Yeah Reggie is not a dick with baby Cahira, after seeing him with Pogo I figured he does have a heart... 
> 
> So yea, the chapter is cooking so yeah.


	7. Number Five and Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> Hey, so yeah, were getting there people!

_-Seven? It's okay… You know it will pass… Just relax…_

_-l-last t-time I did this I - she took a deep breath squeezing Five's hand strongly- I-I'm F-Fucking f-fifty eight…_

_He pulled her into a hug, the white violin had stayed silent… Not once had she appeared in the last three days Seven was in labor. Small pains, cramps… Now the water broke, and she was still missing. He could feel Seven's breathing thin and delicate, frail and not strong at all. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her tighter to his body._

_-How cute_

_They both turned. The contraction had just released Seven so she was barely able to maintain eye contact with the woman in front of her… She was the same woman who came ten years earlier and back when they were fourteen and seventeen…_

_-you know she'll die…_

_-you don't know that- he whispered_

_-yes I do. She's 58, she won't be able to handle the birth as well as her 17 year old self… That was the last time this happened right?_

_-what do you want…- he whispered._

_-I've seen the power this one has, and you number Five, time travel? And bring someone with you? Without a suitcase?_

_-ngh…_

_-I know honey… Breath… Come on- he kissed her forehead and rubbed her small belly.-_

_-to the point- Five warned_

_-I want you two to work for me… five years. After that I'll give you the rest of your lives to retire in whatever timeline you two want._

_-... We want to keep this baby…_

_-... I don't know why but okay, I'll even grant a younger body for the birth and if you wish you keep it. Though you will need to grow older for a few missions and younger for others. You two in?_

_Seven nodded softly followed by Five also nodding while holding her hand. The handler smiled, got near them and made them hold the suitcase. Five felt something very similar to the times he used to jump in any matter. Seven seemed a lot worse now…_

_But the ache on their bones, on their backs and knees.. It was gone. They kinda felt young. Seven noticed the contractions were not as breathtaking as the other ones, she could walk by herself to the next room.._

_-I would recommend you to take a bath… I'll send in a doctor. By the way, you're thirty again. - With that the handler left them alone, causing Five and Seven to breath in relief, they were alone...safe for now. Seven's breath hitched and she was caught by Five as she fell down kneeling on the floor, hearing her husband whisper sweet nonsense into her ear._

-For being so young the little shirt can run!- cursed Diego while stopping near Luther and Ben.

-I've checked every single bar, He's not there.

-The bars?! I've checked the baby stores!

-Why the fuck would you check those?! I went over to the antique store you idiots! What the hell?

The three brothers sat down in one of the benches. It was already past five am, almost six, and no signs of little number Five. He had run out of the mansion in tears and that was the last they saw of him… Luther kinda understood, the little baby growing in Allison's tummy already owned his heart and he couldn't imagine losing him, let alone losing five other children.

-What are you doing sitting here?- Patrick arrived now.

-shit we didn't think we invited you- murmured Diego

-forgive him… We can't find Five… - muttered Ben

-well I found him.

The three of them looked up at the guy in disbelief. They had been going all over the city all night. And this ex brother in law had succeeded in finding Five before any of them actually had a solid idea of where to look for him.

-he's in the library. Drunk as a skunk but he's okay…

-the fuck you left him alone then?!

-because I can't pick him up! He won't even let me get near. He is hugging his jacket, cradling it like a baby but…

-Asher…- Ben whispered.

-...what?

-Yeah! Asher! Go to him! I'll be right back!- with those words Ben took off.

-So you said Cahira had wings?- Allison asked while rubbing Seven's back.

-yeah… - the way she was holding Asher was weird. She had him laying on his belly while she rubbed his back. He seemed content enough.- she was already growing pin feathers when I birthed her…

-Pin feathers?- Helen asked while rubbing her back.

-yeah… Birds have this umm… kind of… Packed feathers? They look like a straw, and that's the feather growing, once they're fully grown they break a bit and I would… I would have gotten those feathers off for her.

-I'm sure she's safe Seven.- Helen whispered

-you don't know that!

_-but she does… She said she could feel them die…_

-but you do. - Klaus said from the kitchen counter.

- _hey! Credit me at least!_

-...what?

-you said you felt when each of your babies died… But you didn't feel that with Cahira.- Klaus mentally stuck his tongue out at Harold.

-yeah… I didn't

-so that means she isn't dead. Since you haven't felt that.

That seemed to calm Seven down enough, she kept rubbing Asher's back while he cooed happily. At this point Klaus had returned to the table with a … Milkshake? No… It didn't look like that.

-it's gonna help with your headache. Trust me you have to drown it down in one go…

Nodding she placed Asher on the table -with great care- and grabbed the cup smelling it.

-it smells weird

-just drink it.

- _just drink it-_ Harold said at the same time.

She sighed and took a gulp. Klaus, seeing Seven looked like she wanted to vomit, he proceeded to keep the cup on her lips making her drown down the beverage. He sighed and went to wash the cup.

-be thankful this isn't what they gave me in rehab. - Seven just kept giving him a death glare while hugging the child close to her chest. This caused Allison to lean her on herself and kiss her forehead.

-it's okay Seven… She's gonna be fine-

-I'm scared for her…

-I know… But she'll be okay… Whoever has her must know the girl is better off alive than dead, I know it sounds harsh, but she's much more valuable to those people if she's breathing… They'll have leverage over you… But she'll be okay.

With that Seven nodded… And fell asleep

_-She's progressing really well…- commented the doctor while pulling his gloves off_

_-how far along is she?- asked Five while drying off his hair. They had just got out of the shower when a doctor came inside and asked to check on Seven._

_-She's eight centimeters dilated._

_-that's good?- she asked while shaking slightly - I-I… I wanna get up…_

_-it's almost in the transition phase. You're doing really well Seven._

_-thanks… - her breathing began quickening - F-Five…_

_-it's okay baby…- as he took her hand in his she screamed loudly. Causing a lamp over on the desk to shatter. - it's alright… It's going to be fine…_

_She leaned over his shoulder while biting down on the clothing there, gritting her teeth strongly. He rubbed her back while he lifted her up from the bed. Her eyes were shut tight but he was sure that at this moment this wasn't Seven..._

_-White... It's okay… she's fine…_

-What did he Say?- Patrick asked looking over at Diego

-he said a color...

-hey there little buddy…- Luther sat down next to the youngest in body, this caused Five to lean on his shoulder while asleep.

-... Hey, it's okay.

-mmm… Cahira…

-... Yes, Cahira is fine…

This apparently was not the correct answer and as he woke up, Five swung his arm over to hit Luther on the neck until a squeal made him stop on his tracks…

-C-Cahira?

-close enough. Say hello to Asher.

Five -immediately- calmed down as Ben placed Asher on his arms. He began rubbing softly on his cheek and smiling.

-He sounded so close to Cahira…

-most babies sound the same, Five- Patrick commented while paying one of the employees to not call the cops on the 'underage' drunk boy.

-Tell us about her…

-... She was blonde… Like really blonde. I would've been jealous but dad did say Klaus was born blonde and considering he is Seven's twin I guess that's okay… She also had… Her feet were like this - he lifted his pinkie finger - she was so precious… I uh… I … Let's see… Her head was here - he placed Asher on his arm and signaled where his hip ended - she was this small.

-she was tiny.

-yeah she was… But she was strong… I remember how her kicks felt on Seven's belly… They felt really firm and strong… She was really strong…

-I'm sure she was.- Luther smiled softly as he watched how Five slowly fell asleep.

_-Why isn't she talking anymore…- the Handler asked while supervising the medic- she isn't even screaming._

_-... She's not- the White Violin squeezed his hand while quickening her breath and the ticking of the machine besides her, but he knew this wasn't a contraction, she wasn't shaking, this was a warning… - she's tired that's all…- he kissed her forehead and she nodded._

_As a few hours went by they fell into a pattern. She would tighten up… He would rub her back and the medic would check up every three contractions… Repeat until Number Seven came back._

_And back she came when in the middle of the worst contraction…_

_-F-Five… Five!_

_-oh! she talks_

_Five, still unsure as to how to react, he settled with mentally giving the Handler the finger and going back to his wife._

_-I'm here… I'm here Seven… It's okay - he kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly feeling a strong kick._

_He watched as the doctor got on his knees and checked his laboring wife -it bothered him seeing where he was touching but he'd have to cope-, he also felt her shake strongly as he did so, and he gritted his teeth knowing, knowing he wasn't going to be able to help her any longer._

_-looks like she's ready to be born. - announced the doctor after he finished - is she birthing in that position?-_

_Five whispered the question on Seven's ear, she quickly nodded and he proceeded to nod at the doctor too. After that confirmation things sped up._

-Hey there Seven…- Allison whispered

-... What …?

-You fell asleep. If everything okay?

-... Yeah I'm… I'm fine…

-I made breakfast- Klaus announced and handed each of them a plate. Honestly… It looked quite good, so Helen and Allison sat down and began eating.

-What's wrong dear? - Klaus asked, sitting down next to her with his own plate.

-.... I uh… I want… I want to… - she sighed -thanks for this.

Allison grinned dearly and nodded, Helen did the same while Klaus smiled softly.

-Back when we were kids Seven. I never got the chance to actually treat you as a sister… I never even invited you to the slumber parties I had with Klaus… I'm sorry.

-no no… It's okay…

-no it's not- Allison reached over and grabbed her hands- I'm sorry Seven…

While nodding for like the eighth time Seven wanted to cry again… And that was going to be counter productive. So she looked over at Helen who seemed to understand.

-Hey, I know it's weird but… Why are you all legally called by numbers?

-Well daddy took the saying 'don't name it, in this case… Them, don't name them or you'll get attached' so he named us by the millisecond we were born.

-... Oh… How'd he know?

-we never knew. We just knew Seven and I ate from the same family… Luther and Five have related mothers… So..

-...don't you guys… Feel weird? Knowing your mother just… Sold you? I mean.. Asher I.. I wouldn't know how I would react if I had to give him away…

This time, Allison took the word.

-At first yes, I wasn't sure when I was childless how in the world could a mother abandon her child like that… But after Claire was born I kinda understood… I have the wealth and stability to keep a child … I have the means to maintain it, and while yes I, by no means condone abortion, my personal opinion of course… I planned Claire, we wanted a child, even then when I held her I was shocked beyond belief... And I can't imagine what shock my… The woman who had me must've felt when all of the sudden a baby was in her arms…

-... I hate her…

-Seven…- Klaus whispered

-I hate her! I.. I would've never...even if back then I had the choice I would've kept them! I would've… This…

-it's kind of a dead end isn't it - Klaus whispered holding her hand

-... Yes

-on one hand you have that...I know my life will continue being shit, and therefore… Theirs too.. But they'll be with me… And then… You have that fact that if you give them away, you have this fantasy of them living a happy life… Without you… But you wouldn't know, because you're not with them…

-...you're really poetic when you're drunk you know…- Luther told Five while walking back to the mansion.

-of course I am… I watched my w-w-wife give me seven children… I let six die.. And one get taken away… I hate that.

-... Five you had no control over that. -Diego told him coming to a halt.

-Five please... You don't want Seven seeing you like that. Your wife?

-... My wife... My… Cahira… - he whispered looking at a lone, baby blue feather at Ben's feet, Asher kicked his little shoe off...

He was never able to finish that sentence since, at the sight of that, he puked over the side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, what'd you think?


	8. The Day That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Im gonna be focusing just on this one for now. After I finish This one I'll probably work on Aria and Pack side by side. But this baby needs to be done for quick. Because I have another big fic planned.

The Day That Wasn't

In the morning Five and Seven avoided each other entirely and in the night, when they finally managed to sit them long enough to have dinner… Five just jumped out of the room. The six remaining siblings -cue a dead one obviously- had had enough.

-this has gone for way too long… Talk

The siblings had gathered the old/young couple in a room, locked and with no escapes, Five also had a bracelet Grace used to sometimes nullify their powers on so he wouldn't jump out of the room, and Seven had taken one of the pills in the morning to shut up the White Violin with the threat of more if she didn't stay put. Mostly this meant none of them were going anywhere until their issues were resolved.

-I'll even lay the fact out, Seven is mad because Five didn't tell her about baby Cahira being alive…-Allison started

-but he couldn't because he was under the threat of the handler killing Cahira if she was told she was indeed alive… There. Now talk.- Luther said taking a seat against the door in case of the escape artists having a brilliant idea.

-... Wh-why didn't you tell me? Through any other way? - she whispered

-Seven how could I tell you I fell asleep while holding her?! I'm the d-dad I'm… I'm supposed to protect you two! I wasn't able to! I failed six times and Cahira just took the worst bullet…-he replied while sitting on a chair and covering his face with shaky hands -

-w-what? Five I'm the mother? You-you saw the way rats protect their young even back in the wasteland… RATS! And there I was sitting on a pillar with my dead baby while I cried?! Because I couldn't produce milk?! Who's the useless now?!

-You were weak! You know she can't keep two people alive so while keeping the baby alive you almost died, SIX whole times…

-what about the first one?! I forgot to clean his airways! He choked!

-None of them had a way to know! You almost bled to death with the fucking placenta!

-... How about baby number four eh?! I suffocated her! Why'd I do That?!

-she was born inside the bag so she drowned! Seven we were literally fifteen! What do you think I should know about babies and the holy bag they come in?! We didn't know they could drown in there!

-... I killed number six…

\- Seven you fell on your belly, you had a broken leg and I had a broken arm we-we Shouldn't have been traveling! I was stupid enough to think we could at least walk a few kilometers!

-I hate it when you blame yourself for everything!

-oh you hate that?! You know what I hate?! I hated seeing you cry with every contraction knowing this time wouldn't be different! Knowing the baby I would catch wouldn't live the week let alone the night! Knowing we would fall in love again just to be heart broken!

-Five…

-shut up, you wanted me to open up?! Now I'm opening up! I thought about leaving! That first week I Thought about it, really, leaving that wasteland and finally being free from any shit... But then you went ahead and gave birth, mind you I didn't have that maternal instinct you have! What would I do with a little baby? But when I catched him… Saw him… Seven I felt something I only felt with you so, I swore to protect you both… And I woke up to him dead, I failed him so I couldn't fail you… and over the forty four years we spent on the apocalypse I was scared, scared every time you got your period….when you woke me crying I knew I had to go dig another grave because that baby couldn't and wouldn't be different than the last one. So excuse me when the Handler actually gave me a choice to save you two, to finally escape and have kind of a decent life a few years back! I'm sorry I fell asleep… I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe, but I'm doing my best and it hurts knowing you're mad with me, it hurts even more because I think I deserve it…

At this point Seven had gone and knelt down in front of him, hugging his knees as Vive had bent over and hugged her back… Shielding her. He slowly slid off the chair and knelt with her, hugging her even closer while she wept on his shoulder and he sobbed in her cheek.

-I'm sorry! I-I was so mad about my b-baby that I.. I didn't stop to think how you were feeling! I-I… I'm so sorry sorry! I know you did that to help me… I know you had to go dig those things alone, and I'm so sorry I could never go and help you out, I was scared! I never went with you on their death's anniversary because I was scared! -she sobbed - scared I would feel Klaus presence and I would be real all of a sudden! I'm so sorry sorry!

Diego didn't know who the Handler was but he was indeed sure he would like to punch her in the face with a brick. Looking around to his siblings he was also sure they thought the same, Luther had his hands in a fist while Allison had discreetly placed his hands on her belly to avoid him causing a mess, he had been going to anger management sessions, mostly under -surprisingly- Klaus recommendations…

-what the heck are you sorry for?! You literally had it worse than me!

-no I didn't! I could escape Five! Don't think I don't know about her taking my body!

-Seven…

-... I'm sorry… I'm sorry Five

-Are you sure they should be sleeping together?- Allison whispered to Luther as they had just finished tucking Seven and Five on the master bed, having bathed and changed them onto clean pajamas. It seemed involuntarily the two of them were snuggling together, immediately Five had hugged Seven and not let her go, she, in return had snuggled on his chest and stopped her snoring… -usually people who snore have a very stressful life or mindset…-

-yeah…

-Now let me cook you guys dinner. I know taking care of a drunk person is hard - Klaus whispered, passing by them and heading for the Kitchen.

At this point Helen and Ben had left already. The family never quite knew how Ben had ended up with Helen, especially when Diego specifically remembered Ben saying she annoyed him immensely… in any way, shape or form, Ben seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

-Klaus we never quite asked… How'd you stop… Drinking?- Allison probed while on the table hugging a pillow.

-Well … I know you probably wanted this as a secret Ally, but I know you paid my rehabs and… I, I figured that blaming the old man that much longer wasn't fixing shit.. Missing my twin and little bro wasn't doing shit and… Missing out on life definitely wasn't doing shit.

- _sure. Leave me out of this - Harold puffed while playing with the ghost of a bird._

-... Fine! And also I had help… Like physical help.

Luther seemed intrigued.

-you remember my power right? Dad called me the landline for ghosts… Well… I still have contact with Harold.

-... Wait… Really?- Allison had lifted her head up.

-yeah, the little fucker went as far as to possess me for a few days to make sure I had the… The withdrawal of..

-yeah… He was like that wasn't him?

- _yeah… Tell them I miss their hugs._

-Harold says he missed you guy's hugs

This caused them all to laugh in union. Later on the conversation continued.

-being sober is… Is shit but, I did what you told Seven last night. I imagined what my sister would do if she saw me so… Wasted… I thought she was dead and I Imagined… I realized I just didn't want to face the fact if she contacted me, I would know how she died… What she suffered.

-... How did it feel Klaus?

-What?-

-Having an actual sister? Growing up I… I felt we were just part of a boarding school full of nuns where we had to address each other as such. -Allison explained

-I always knew when she was down, I knew when she was hurting or was happy, call me a creep but I knew when she was horny… We were twins and we could talk to each other telepathically… I sometimes wished she would shut up.

-Why?- Luther was confused

-oh yeah I never told you guys. When we were younger and I shared a room with Seven, she would speak through the bond. Sometimes it wasn't even a voice mind you… Just a, a… -he thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.- Like when you have tinnitus on your ear!

-what did she say when she spoke though?

-she kept calling for a Séance? And a Record … Sometimes she'd mention a Rumor… Or a Spaceboy, big spoiler there by the way… Even a Kraken and Horror… And lastly she would call for a Boy, this one in a hopeful voice. She was dead asleep most of the time this happened.

-those sound like our powers…

-yeah but that barely happened anyway… I could also calm her down immediately and she could… She could actually heal me physically. When she left I felt that connection break, like I literally felt it snap, I guess Seven felt it too- Klaus's eyes glazed over and he wiped them clean with a cloth while flipping the bacon.

-I wanted to ask… - Luther changed the subject.

-yes?

-What's up with Helen's baby?

-what do you mean?

-all right… call me crazy but, that child cries a storm up with everyone and anyone that isn't Ben, Helen and guess who?

-... Who?

-Five and Seven.

-Now that you mention it…- Allison whispered- that is true…

Back when Ben had presented the child to them earlier in the week. He'd cried. Cried really strongly while being held by Allison or Luther… Then at night Harold re called -yes, call him stalker, he frequently visited Ben and his family- that while Seven and Five held him he didn't even bat an eye, he had cooed all over and slept on them that when he woke up to them gone he broke into tears…

-Babies usually have favorites. - Luther tried to reason. - I mean I remember Claire would cry whenever I held her but that was because of my arms.

-no no, she was a newborn - Klaus interjected - Asher is over five months, six if I'm correct right now, a time when babies laugh at everyone and anyone.

-... I don't want to ask how do you know but - Allison started - that is true…

-there's the fact Five confused his squeal with baby Cahira's squeal…- Luther murmured.

-and Seven held him belly down which he did seem content enough with… - Allison whispered- babies hate being belly down…

-All right I don't want to get all Sherlock Holmes here- DIego said - but if you're thinking Asher is Cahira you have a few problems… race, sex and age

-you're right Mister Scar. Asher is Asian, a six month old baby as to where Chaira is three if we were to believe Five… And judging by the time I changed his diaper yesterday he's male.

-yeah yeah… You're right. We're just over thinking.

A bit over midnight both of them woke up feeling watched. And as Seven went to turn on the lights a hand caught hers making a shushing motion with her finger.

-...

-wake up your husband. - she whispered

She knew this woman had something for Number Given even when they were left at that kindergarten for that mission. She was a bit obsessed with him, and now, knowing this woman had her child under her own wing she ever so slowly kissed Five to wake him up.

-hmm… Seven? - usually she woke him up like this when she was... needy, and he agreed since well… They had similar libidos anyway, so his hand went to her behind which she immediately pushed away- what? Why'd you wake me up for then?- now he was annoyed

-we have a visitor…- she whispered, her eyes growing whiter by the second.

-oh.- he turned rubbing the sleep off his eyes - good- looked out the window - midnight

-hello to you too my favorite power couple.

-to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?- Seven asked while fixing her bangs.

-I have a deal with you guys. I received a notice of you two fighting Hazel and Cha Cha.

-oh yeah- Five drank a gulp from the water bottle in the corner of the table- they came and tried hurting my niece. You know we have a soft spot for kids…

-I imagine. I know their um.. Ways were not correct. And thus I'm here to offer and agreement. -Both of their heads turned. They looked intrigued so they nodded to her, signaling they were listening. - I know you two are still emotional about that daughter of yours… So I can shorten your work time to three years… And let you go back to another timeline to spend with your family.

-... But we want this timeline. This family.

-no you don't. This apocalypse needs to happen. I'll even eliminate the offense of you two trying to, you know, kill half of the commission, you won't be killers anymore, at least Number Five, I will need number Seven's abilities from time to time. She'll be helping training new recruits.

-Deal - Five took the Handler's hand and hers. He had a look she'd seen a few times, one of the times was after Cahira was declared dead -taken away- and when Number Five had jumped them into the future.

As they arrived the Handler took them to a tour of the commission. Immediately pointing out each of their offices. Five was going to manage the gaps and breaks, Seven was going over to training courses of adult recruits. Five managed to crack a case they'd had to reverse many times and were running out of shots in just a few hours. Seven was able to stop the trainees desire to over exceed at first missions - and thus blowing covers- and their defiance over authorities.

This caused a well deserved lunch break at exactly 12 pm…. In the Handler's office.

-wow - Seven was immediately dragged to a mini electrical chair in the Handler's desk.

-next time I won't give her missions that require her getting tortured - the albino muttered as she watched Five pull a still very impressed Seven away from the mini chair.

-forgive her I still have problems with that - Five gave Seven a look, a warning one and proceeded to walk around the office. His attention now getting caught on one of the guns.

-hey, isn't that the one Hitler 'killed himself' with?- Seven asked

-oh yes it is.

-I never knew why the heck would you want Five there if you were gonna shoot him anyway -Seven giggled

Five had to give some credit to his wife. He saw her eyes whiter than normal. Meaning the White Violin wanted to take over, to protect Seven, but she wasn't letting her. He had the keys in hand just in case. Maybe he should tell some of his siblings about that too… In any case they should need it.

-that man had a pact with the Devil. - the Handler muttered- he killed half my agents and I wasn't about to go alone. Seven was already busy with Stanlin.

-wait? You killed him?

-yeah thank you for that, a hemorage of that level was magnificently horrible. And people call me the heartless one.

They laughed for a bit until a woman from Five's work department came knocking on the door. The Handler told them to leave and they headed for the lunch room.

-HELEN! LUNCH IS READY!

-Be down in a minute babe!-

Helen screamed from upstairs while dressing Asher. Ben, waiting a few minutes got up after a while to go get her. They'd gotten used to waiting for each other and eating together.

-Helen? Baby it'll get cold. -he knocked before entering… To be greeted with a distressed Helen holding a baby, not Asian whatsoever, with wings coming from her back, light, blue wings…

-Ben I can Expl-

-you stole the file?- Seven whispered.

-yeah… I even stole this - he opened a folded note that was usually given out as extermination notices. -... Protect Uragi.. Rimono?

-the fuck is her… Or him.- Seven said looking confused.

-didn't you study Japanese?- he said

-.... No! I studied Korean and Klaus studied Japanese! Just… I'll go cause a distraction. - she whispered and left

A few seconds later he heard an explosion coming from the training room, another one from the boiler, his room, the massage room, and the suitcase room, she appeared next to him taking his hand.

-you could've been more quiet - they both giggled and he opened the suitcase.

-... Fine! And also I had help… Like physical help.

Luther seemed intrigued.

-you remember my power right? Dad called me the landline for ghos-oh shit!

A rippling sound came from over their heads, similar to the one earlier in the week though a lot more controlled over. From it, once again, fell Five and Seven -this last one always landing below number Five-

-shit… - She muttered.

-Wh-what?!- Allison got up quickly helping Five down -

-we just left you two Upstairs asleep! Why… You're bleeding!

-Klaus!- Seven yelled while snatching the paper from Five's pocket - what does Uragi Rimono mean? It's a name.

-... You're joking right baby sis?

-I'm still your tw-what dies it mean?!

-it means traitor. And it's usually a nickname for children of prestigious Asian families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Cahira was close all along! It's a shame time went back and Ben doesn't know huh? But anyway, next chapter I'll explain how this was possible.
> 
> You know what I love? Hoe many of us actually have been pumping stories out to keep the ship alive. I love this family! Anyway! Tell me what you think!


	9. The Day that Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> sooo heeey, yeah we get to know Helen's story here and a few extra things.

_I was the daughter of a great asian millionaire, my dad's life was planned by my grandfather and my grandfather's by my great grandfather… And so on so forth… Same with my mother's side of the family. My whole life I felt I was supposed to know what to do and what to make of my living time. Growing up my parents never spared me much of a minute to know how I was feeling. Even the name I was given…_

_My mom wouldn't even touch me, she kept sending me away for lessons and languages and, even when I needed her the most she wouldn't spare me a glance. The nannies tried their best to make me smile, they would hug me, help me and even feed me on days I refused to eat._

_I even heard my dad whisper how I wasn't even his daughter… How my mother must've cheated on him…. How could she do that? Was I the reason behind all this misery? I wanted to look more like my father… And I did… He still didn't accept me…_

_-Uragi go away…_

_-Rimono-Chan! Please behave! You don't want your parents to be mad? Do you?_

_-We're sending her away…_

_I was sent to a boarding school, where everyone was white… I wanted to be white… And I was, eventually I found refuge in a musical instrument that wasn't handed over in a silver plate, I had to put time and effort into my playing… I became good enough that, to celebrate I went out for a night to a concert. On my way home I heard cries, and eventually it became clear when in the middle of the alley I found a baby, upon closer inspection I noticed it still had the umbilical cord attached… And that it had wings, huge wings covered in pin feathers, I picked the little baby -a girl- and held her close to warm her up._

_-so you're the lucky one -_

_A woman emerged from the shadows, she held a little girl by the hand… The girl's eyes closed softly and she shifted the same way I did when I wanted to change, now taking the shape of a blonde boy. I was scared and confused so I went to scream but she covered my mouth._

_-make a single noise and you're dead along with the kid…_

_I nodded quickly and she explained -more like demanded- why I needed to care for this baby, who it's parents were and the reason it was abandoned, how if I didn't cooperate she would kill the young kids that had fathered it. She told me I needed to keep her as my own… All this time the little girl -now boy- kept touching the baby's hand. So I clutched her closer to my chest._

_-do you understand now? This child is more important than the whole world._

_-I can't take it with me as my o-own I… I-I don't even… He doesn't… No one has seen me pregnant!_

_-figure something out_

_-... This baby needs it's parents!_

_-and parents it will have, of course if you keep it… she'd have a chance to actually meet them._

_She turned while waving her hands_

_-I'll come back in four years!_

_So I moved, changed both our appearances in hopes to protect this kid, changed his gender even... I noticed the amazing diversity of this town… How many asian, african and latin people were here, being white was no longer a protection way, and by no means did I look as close to my parents as I once did… But instead I looked like a normal asian girl…_

_I bought an apartment and got a job. A bit later I noticed how the third violin in my orchestra was a bit of an eye catcher. Like I once was… He stood out like a sore thumb. Not because of his amazing skills -he had a basic playing to my ears- but because of something that had been known as the Umbrella Academy… A comic series, lunch boxes, magazines, TV series…_

_I wanted to know better, I wanted to know who and why this guy was out of his golden crib… Was he the same way I was? Could he also change? Could he help me with my problem._

_I watched him, noticed how his violin was a tad too small for him, how he looked at it in a longing manner and how he grabbed his bow way too gently… How his eyes filled with tears every time a little girl with bangs walked on the street or when a boy wearing shorts and a uniform would make him grin sadly…. I noticed this all…_

_I invited him for dinner… He stayed the night, then it happened again… And again… And not once did the baby wake up to bother us, I told him I was a single mother and he offered to help us, to support us… the ba-Asher loved him, sh-he giggled whenever he was close to him and demanded to feel his presence._

_Eventually I found out about the lost siblings of the academy and read a bit on the subject, I found a ton of information on Number Five, I found a list, ranging from One to Eight while skipping Seven… I asked and his eyes filled with tears, he showed me a picture of the two of them… I knew this baby was theirs now._

_How do I break this to Ben?..._

A rippling sound came from over their heads, similar to the one earlier in the week though a lot more controlled over. From it, once again, fell Five and Seven -this last one always landing below number Five-

-shit… - She muttered.

-Wh-what?!- Allison got up quickly helping Five down -

-we just left you two Upstairs asleep! Why… You're bleeding!

-Klaus!- Seven yelled while snatching the paper from Five's pocket - what does Uragi Rimono mean? It's a name.

-... You're joking right baby sis?

-I'm still your tw-what does it mean?!

-it means traitor. And it's usually a nickname for children of prestigious Asian families. - Klaus replied while fixing two other plates and placing them in front of the two. -eat

-We don't have ti- Five wanted to argue only to be sat down again forcefully by Luther

-eat and later we speak.

-... There's no way some asian parent named their kid that.- Allison said after a few minutes of the two youngest eating.

-there is. - Klaus, once again the wise one, explained- you see, most asian parents, especially old fashioned ones believe in names being given under the circumstances of a child's conceivement. Therefore if you two had taken that rule your babies would've been named Tragedy, Pain, Desperation and so on and so forth.

-... I'm gonna ignore that stupid comment - Seven stated- because I already have a storm in my neck and, because I need you to tell me all about every single Asian person in this town an- Before she could finish Diego had grabbed her from the wrist pulling her away.

-I'll be taking your wife for the day number Five! Bye!

With that they were out of earshot…

-... I won't even bother. Out of the whole of you, excluding you Allison- he smiled softly- I trust Diego the most with Seven.

-but I'm her twin!

-you would pawn your head for drugs if it wasn't glued to your skull - Five said.

-... Harsh but it was true - Klaus laughed softly-

-Diego what the hell, at least let me chan-umph!- Seven was about to complain until a bag collided with her face.

-put that on and this on- he handed her now a beanie.- you stick out like a sore thumb with that academy uniform.

-no one remem-

-yeah they do. Trust me they do - he started the car and drove while keeping his eyes on the road. She sighed, pulling the peacoat out of the bag.

-... Diego thank you- she whispered while getting the jacket and vest off. Way too many layers now.

-for what? I haven't done shit these last few days.

-I know, you also haven't probed for answers like the others.

-I mean, I would hate for someone to keep reminding me of my lost children. - he stated, not once pulling his eyes from the road.

-thanks and- she was now buttoning the coat. - thanks for not getting a girly pink one.

That made them both smirk.

Upon arriving at the station Seven and him strode to a front desk Eudora. Who, upon seeing Seven, almost had a second heart attack that week. A few explanations, tears and a pinch in the side for Diego -because how dare he, for not telling her of his sister's return- later they were headed for the file room.

-What was the name?

-Usagi Rimono.

-Uragi Rimono- Seven corrected Diego rolling her eyes. They'd had a thing once. Back when they were young and had a band… Didn't last and she left shortly after. Still the soft bickering was never over. Of course after that it was just playing.

-yeah what she said - Diego laughed silently

While Eudora worked Seven began examining the file room. Found a lot of records of recent citizens and the people who moved in a few years prior. Many people with fake IDs if she had to guess going by the files… Once catched her eyes.

-... Why is Helen's record so short?

-she moved in a little bit over six months ago. We haven't gotten around to her record yet. -one of the officers explained

-...still. - she went over to one of the computers and began working, a few of the officers were mesmerized and others were blatantly jealous. -shit. Diego? Where's Ben?

-with his girlfriend wh-

-She's Uragi Rimono!

Luther and Allison had decided to help Five search the house over for a few of the investigations Reginald had held over them. Klaus had gone over to meet with his sponsor at rehab. Apparently he was a war veteran. A handsome war veteran if they went by Klaus's words.

-so… When did Klaus come out?

-as gay?- Allison smiled - we were out, I believe we were on a mission in Paris, but he kept looking more at the guys, even with all the pretty girls eyeing him, so I pulled him aside and practically pulled him out of the closet. - she laughed softly.

-yeah, I remember I was kinda expecting Dad to be mad, like fuming, but he was more like, 'just don't fuck in my house'- Luther grinned- thought I kinda wanted to meet a boyfriend of Klaus I never got the chance since, moon and shit, after I came back he was already gone - he sighed.

-he does have a boyfriend though - Allison said

-wait… Really?

-yes, you know that veteran that sponsored him at rehab?

-.... The 58 or so old man?- he looked at Five- no offense.

-none taken- Five said while looking at some of the records. - …. Hmm… Moon stones.

-wait? Why are you so sure she's Uragi Rim-

-There are no records of her from before 2019, she's literally been here only four months, there's no birth certificate for Asher and no record stating she's his mother or that Ben is his dad!- Diego looked over at Eudora, she got the signal and left the room with her other officers. Number Two sighed softly and began examining the files that Seven had in her hands. Yes, that was a bit suspicious but…

-Seven she could've moved and none of the papers have fake information. It's missing some yeah, but it doesn't have fake data.

-then look at this - she pointed at the screen- there was a girl by the name of Anastasia Breek that disappeared around the time Helen came over here.

-she's white Seven - he pointed at the picture - Helen is Asian.

-well here it says Uragi Rimino went missing when Anastasia came to america in 2017!

-Seven for the love of- Diego took a deep breath - Do you have any idea of how many people come to america? Let alone the United States?

-Diego listen to me! - she grabbed his face - this is serious! We need to go get her and question her!

-Seven Helen gave Ben the family he never had! Even if she for some reason is Uragi Rimono, many people have the same name on the planet! Only you and Five may have unique names.

-what are the odds of that being the case Diego? That Uragi Rimono is back in Japan and this Uragi Rimono isn't the one we're looking for?

-... Fine we'll look for her but Ben won't be happy

_-Klaus? Where are we going?_

-okay see, I've been thinking I might be able to bring some closure to Five and Seven?

-. _..How so?_ \- Harold usually kept to himself while haunting Klaus, he was quite, made snarky remarks whenever he screwed up and he had been warned. But for most of the time after Klaus got sober he left him to his own devices. So it was a wonder for both of them how they got to this predicament. In a deserted part of town, with a building similar to a coliseum.

-Five said him and Seven stayed here, close to the academy but not so close to the graves, so here. And… Seven said she would go over to a river to bathe and- he pointed to a lake over to the side-

- _that's a lake…_

-I know but if the end of the world comes do you think this would stay a lake?

- _... Fair enough. But you still haven't told me. What are you trying to accomplish?_

-I… want to try summoning their kids. Maybe the first one.

 _-that's sweet Klaus-_ Harold smiled softly and sat on a bench- _but they're most likely not even born at this time and maybe too young to be summoned._

-I have to try… Please run those notes by me again.

- _okay, first you need to be completely sober, feel the environment and the world around you, of all the ghosts trying to call to you, please focus on one of them, usually you do me, so do that now…_ \- Slowly his hands glowed a soft blue _\- yes… Now, through me look for an innocent spirit, a young baby, be it a boy or a girl that left this world way too early… Found it yet?_

-... I found three… But…- he sounded desperate.

_-okay good… Try this, think of your twin, you know her aura well enough to recognize it, you know Five's aura… Try finding that._

-Harold I…-now he was breathing fast.

_-calm down… Just breath Klaus breath! Seven and Five will be so happy when you show them… Come on…_

-... I can't find it!

_-try a bit further, keep digging!_

Deep in his mind Klaus saw many children, lost kids with deep wounds calling for their mothers, a few little girls crying hugging their knees and a few boys with deep holes on their bellies… Trying to skim through those as quickly as possible he got to a white spot. Trying to go deeper and deeper he vaguely recalled Harold's voice and then… Silence.

_-oh shit! Harold!_

_He was in a black and white world, a park if he wasn't mistaken. It looked peaceful but untasteful, he didn't like it one bit. As Klaus walked a bit he noticed some souls goofing around the field, kids and women from different eras, few men and many animals… A shack caught his eyes._

_It was a museum kind of place, with pictures of his family handing on the wall, bigger on the inside than outside, he found many little kids portraits. They all looked similar to Seven and Five…_

_-ohhh! It's uncle Seance!!_

_-...who?_

_Looking down he saw one of the kids, the first one, he was wearing overalls with a striped shirt, more to Five's resemblance._

_-you! You're uncle Seance! I'm Hourglass!_

_-... What?_

_-Yes! Look!- he took a little horse necklace out of his pocket and let it fall to the ground, only to be stopped midway when the kid closed his eyes strongly._

_-... Impressive kid but, where's your mom?_

_-... You met her yes? I'm him - he pointed to one of the pictures, where Five was holding a crying Seven who clutched a baby to her chest, in a destroyed Academy- when you go back… Tell them I loved them please._

_-... Will do, but, how… I…_

_-want to meet my siblings! Come come I believe they're with grandpa and grandma!_

_Klaus, confused as shit, followed the kid around and got to another part of the house. Where another girl with scary resemblance to Luther stood. He knew Five and Luther were cousins most likely so the genes played it well there. Her eyes were green, gift from Five, and her hair a dirty blonde. She wore a dress with her hair on two ponytails._

_-Mockingbird! Where is grandpa?- the boy asked._

_-with Beast and Charmer outside. - she answered as she turned around. Now he saw Seven, her face was so chubby._

_-... Mockingbird?_

_-yeah - she answered this in his voice -_

_-... Ow._

_With the two kids guiding him, he got to another room where two twins stood hand by hand. These were all Seven. Their hair, Chin and lips. Eyes still from Five. He couldn't make up if they were boys or girls…_

_-Weren't you two grounded?- the blonde said while frowning._

_-we're still in the room upstairs.- one of the kids said pointing up._

_-what?_

_-meet Illusion and Hallucination. You're only actually seeing Illusion. Hallucination is making you think you're seeing them._

_-them?_

_-yeah… We never got far enough to actually develop a gender… Tell mom we love her and dad too…_

_-yeah kid… Will do._

_As Klaus finally reached the garden he saw Reginald reading from a book to two children. A Female with a tail and ears.. And a boy. His father looked calm, and the book was actually a kids book, not one of those science filled shit things._

_-Took you long enough number Four - Reginald said without lifting his eyes._

_-Dad, what… Care to explain?_

_-hmm, we don't have time since you took too long to reach here. But I do need to tell you something Number Four, you seven have a beast inside each of you… Each of them has a name and they're responsible for your powers. When you kids were in distress you pulled them out to protect yourselves. They can also get out themselves if they sense their kin._

_-what? Like animals?!_

_-yours is called Seance and yes, more skin to animals._

_-see? Told you!- the boy said smiling while grabbing his coat._

_-Two of them are the most unstable ones. They're- Klaus cut him off._

_-Luther and Diego?_

_-no! Space and Kraken are really stable, listen carefully, the two I'm about to warn you about have the power to end the world… The Boy and-_

-Boy! Are you okay?!

-who? Shit! Thanks lady!- he got up and ran back to the house while throwing a bill at her. He had a good idea who the other one was.

-Helen? Honey are you okay?- Ben asked after hearing her cry in the bathroom. She'd been weird all day long, this was, after all, the longest illusion she'd had to maintain. Cahira was no longer looking as Asher. Her skin still tried to hold onto the darker tinge, but everything else was gone, even her wings had come out. She was screwed.

-Ben I need to tell you something… Please just… I need you to know that I love you and I did this because I had too… Please.

-... Helen you're scaring me.

Slowly she opened the door and before him stood another girl, she wasn't the Helen he'd known this last year, she had slightly bigger, green eyes, lighter hair and skin…

-you're the girl that escaped from kor-is that Cahira?!

-yes! Yes I know but… Ben please let me explain

Seeing her like this. That distressed. He couldn't help but sigh and guide her to the sofa. She cradled the baby closer to her chest, now, as Ben took in that appearance he gasped, that was indeed Cahira. He had the urge to grab her and had her over to her real parents… But he wanted to hear Held out...

-I want you to know I… I don't understand how I'm even able to do this… ever since I can remember I was able change my appearance as I please, the only problem is I can't change back to that appearance for a whole year if I run out of time…- she then explained her whole life and childhood. How'd she'd escaped from her parents and how she had gotten into the violin, the vibes she got from him, how she came to love him. Everything.

-you sound a lot like us... I feel like… Helen I need to- he pulled at his hair - Helen… Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?

-I wanted to tell you, Ben! I swear I did! But she keeps on looking towards us, I know... I-I needed to keep this kid safe! - she sobbed- this baby will meet her parents and I wanted to find them myself but they fell from the sky according to you and with the whole situation the way it is at the moment I can't just handle her over.

-come on. We're giving her back.- he said standing up

-What? No, Ben! Didn't you hear me?! I said I can't do that because she's keeping tabs!

-well guess what Helen? If she's following you, she'll have to deal with me herself. Let's get going.

-Five? What's wrong?- Allison asked while looking over his shoulder. Five had gone stiff while clutching his chest, he grasped the edge of the table and took a deep breath.

-I felt… I… Just

Luther was quick enough to catch Five before he hit the floor. -what happened?

-... He looked, he paled really fast and fell weak.

-you looked like that after every visit with Claire- Luther commented.

-Yes, I know. It was because of the connection I had with her thanks to my powers but, that was because I was apart from her while knowing I was able to be with her…

-guilt based- Luther said thoughtfully.

-guys! Guys where are little Seven and little Five?!- Klaus said bursting through the door still in a panicked state.

-Five's here but I don't know were Se-

-Seven just fainted and she ain't getting up!- Diego burst through the door carrying a limp Seven while looking quite distressed himself. - what happened?!

As the two of them finally got close enough Five jerked up at the same time Seven did, his eyes were glowing a faint gold while hers were silver. He checked her over carefully, she did the same. A few minutes later Five and Seven were sitting on a table playing with their rings. She had her head on his shoulders, hands intertwined.

A knock broke the silence.

-I'll get it - Klaus whispered, getting up and going over to the door. As he opened the door and saw the pair and the baby Ben was holding he immediately exited and shut it again. -you have to you away now…

-why? Klaus we're here to give Cahira ba-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, like I said, after seeing Reggie and Pogo... I can say he might have a soft spot for certain kids... so yeah his grandkids.


	10. Finally Complete Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> This was supposed to be part of 'I heard a Rumor' but, I just couldn't get it mixed with the rest of the stories, same as with 'Explanation Time' they needed to be separated to make more impact.

- _come on Seven… It's okay… - Five was whispering to her ear, holding her hand softly, he could feel her shaking under his hold, feel her every tremble and cry, her heart was beating so fast… -I love you Seven… I know you can do this… - He whispered into her hair._

_Never had this taken so long. Seventeen year old Seven had always taken at much an hour to deliver and by the end of the day he'd be back from the graveyard. But this time, they were nearing dawn and she was far from being done. Her body shook in pain and she herself gritted her teeth as every contraction spiked and let go of her breath when it finally released her._

_-she's not breathing correctly! - One of the nurses, the one who was tasked with keeping a close eye on Five and Vanya, shouted to the doctor._

_-go grab the oxygen mask!_

An eerie sound broke out of the kitchen, a loud ringing that caused each of their ears to slightly hurt. It was loud, very loud, Ben took the baby from Helen holding her closer to his chest. Cahira seemed to recognize her mother's powers, so much she squealed in delight.

Seven was up on one of the ceiling boards again, Five was close to the stairs, both with a predatory gaze over their eyes. Klaus kind of understood the feeling, he wanted to hand Cahira right over. But there was a reason number Six still held her instead of handing her over right away. When they were younger, the age Five and Seven had at the moment, they would sporadically use their powers without control. Allison would rumor them and later remember nothing, Klaus would summon ghost and a half to wake up drunk, Luther would break windows and doors on accidents, Diego would bend certain objects, like pencils and rollers, Ben would pull monsters without meaning to and, when they were on the house, number Five would jump on accident to unwanted places -he stabbed himself once, but they weren't opening that can of worms yet-. It usually happened after a fight, meaning, at this moment, the both of them were bombs, both had a huge chance of causing the apocalypse if handed the baby over with this condition controlling them.

-yes baby, that's your mom - Ben whispered while getting closer to the entrance

Seven advanced on another board. Closer, Klaus felt the gush of air of Five jumps… Even closer than Seven..

-Harold…- Klaus whispered

- _yes?-_ really? He was nervous? He was the only one with even the security of going out unharmed.

-the boy called me a Seace… The thing I told you on the way here… Please help me summon him.

\- _I read about it on dad's notes the other day but, Klaus, I don't know how to send them away, just out._

-I don't care, my sister and brother need me.

-... _Okay, think deeply, remember your birth, I know it sounds very stupid, but try to. You remember right? Seven so close to you in the short time you were in the womb, she held to your ankle after being born, both of you inseparable._

-my baby sister- Klaus whispered in an ,almost, trance

- _yes your baby sister, your family and your blood, mother didn't want you, none of you, but she did, she protected you until you were four_ \- now he was guessing, he hadn't been around to get to know- _she held your hand, always the connection there._

-... Yes

- _now think about Five, the snarky slightly younger brother, always there to stand up to dad when he saw him bothering you… You know that, he always dragged you away to read in peace. He explained the lessons in an easy way._

-Yes...he did do that.

- _Five and Seven were there the morning you almost killed yourself, they showed they cared. Now, you want to protect them-_ Harold knew, his own being, The Record, wasn't as fierce as Seven's or Klaus's, more or less due to the fact she, yes, she, preferred to listen closely and be a side viewer, as Harold go to know her better in the afterlife she taught him how to summon her at will, being she always left alone… He never had the need to learn to send her away. So he knew the feeling he needed to enhance was protection in order for Seancé to emerge.

_-come on Seven!- Five was serving as her backrest, he was supporting her whole weight as she pushed gripping her left thigh to keep her elevated. - come on! It's almost over!_

_Another scream ruptured through the room causing a few of the windows to shatter and another pew to crack. Five looked at them in worry and, as he kissed her forehead again, he gripped her hand strongest to steady her, the oxygen mask was doing it's job correctly, he kept it in place so he knew… He also breathed through it to make sure it wasn't another gas for other purposes. Many times had he felt the White Violin try and emerge, try to take over and let Seven rest, as much as he wanted to give her that, he couldn't, Seven needed to do this alone, he knew this baby was going to survive, and no matter what, he was going to make sure of it… So he needed Seven there, the real number Seven._

_-it's crowning Number Seven- the doctor said while holding a hot towel between her legs to stop the bleeding and lessen the chances of tearing. His voice was a bit shaky, even if he did try to make it look like he wasn't worried and he had everything under control. Five could tell this was a nerve wracking experience for the doctor as well as for them._

_-I-I can't! It burns!- Five also knew she was at her edge right now, the way she kept shaking and trembling, the way her breath thinned and disappeared at moments, how her legs would give up on her every few seconds… He knew and felt that._

_-it's okay Seven… It's okay, you know this routine… - he mumbled softly into her ears while covering her eyes. That seemed to do the trick, less stimulus and more concentration. He mumbled something to the nurse who immediately handed him a blindfold -where she got it he didn't want to know- and he placed it over Seven's eyes. Finally she leaned her head over his shoulder, and shakely breathing in gave another push._

-guys it's fine! Cahira is okay! Please calm down and listen to us!

Ben was trying his hardest to contain the exasperated parents and the excited baby who wanted to go back to her parents, her wings kept slapping him slightly and he had no say on that at the moment. He was also trying not to break down himself... He loved Asher and Helen but one wasn't who she said she was and the other one didn't even exist... More concerned with the way the youngest two were behaving he pushed his own problems aside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Klaus, who's gaze was now a similar shade to Seven's but a bit on the warmer side.

Klaus stood up, looked around and went to stand between Ben and Seven and Seven, holding his hands out effectively calming the raging teens. Seven's head tilted slightly to the side causing Klaus to copy the movement, after a few exchanges she calmed down completely -eyes not gone yet though-. Number Five walked over to Klaus, a bit more on guard than his partner, he circled him, preying him… And Four let him. Five scoffed a bit and stood back with a slight grin on his face.

-Allison your family is crazy as shit - Patrick yelled over the noise in one of the bedrooms. After the initial exchange between Ben and Klaus, Allison knew things were going down fast so she quickly shooed Luther and Diego upstairs, locking themselves in a room with Patrick and Claire.

-this is a normal day, trust me - Luther commented munching on a piece of toast.

After a few minutes the noise calmed down, Allison looked down the window to the entrance, noticing that somehow Klaus had managed to calm everyone down, she was proud of her brother but, she felt uneasy, like something wanted to come out of her, Luther felt the same way but, being a bit more in control he shut the window and took her, along with a quiet Diego, to the furthest corner of the room, making Claire hug her mom by the belly to seal the spell a bit better.

Patrick looked confused, but decided to probe later and stood by the window. Diego was shaking, anxious, his hands kept moving no matter how tight he held them in fists, his breathin hitched every now and then.

-Hey, man- He whispered towards Diego - Calm down. They're okay now. Don't worry.- but that wasn't enough.

Trying to remember, he was able to recall a funny memory, Allison once told him of a special thing that Diego always carried around, and ultimately forgot at the Academy when he left. It seemed to help him with his nerves apparently… So he decided to look for it, she described it as a dull, old knife, with no sharp edge that he hid on a shoe box. The first one he ever got from ther dad. Patrick moved boxes and shelves -after all this was indeed Diego's old bedroom- finally taking out an old wooden box -not a shoe box- that at the motion of beeing shaked, gave a noise of soemthing big and light, he was sure the knife was inside.

-Diego look- he handed him the box, to which he took interest, mumbled a thanks and started trying to open it without the long lost key, so his hunch was true.- why are they acting like this? - now he spoke at Luther.

-I'll take a wild guess- Luther said shakily - and say it's because of our powers and the links they mean to each other because, that's the only thing that's.. Stupid enough to actually be true.

Harold wasn't an idiot, a stalker yes, but not an idiot, he knew if he concentrated long enough he would move certain objects and touch a few things. So, tugging at Ben's pant leg, he wrote on the sand what he needed to do next. Ben was always a sweetheart, he listened intently whenever he would try to correct a few things, so when Ben saw a message writting itself on the sand... he just chuckled soflty.

-are you sure?

Knowing full well voicing his response wasn't going to do shit, he simply smacked him in the back of the head the same way he used to do when Ben questioned his training, not only did it get him a sad smile, but also a slight nod…

-...Séance?- Ben called slowly walking over.

-... - Klaus turned to look at him.

-here- Ben handed him the baby.

- _Head's out! Come on Seven! Push!_

_The nurses kept yelling along with the doctor -now doctors- in the room. The ringing was back on her ears, Five felt the thin thread of composure that held White inside so, taking an executive decision he slowly picked Seven up._

_-F-F-Fi-..._

_-no shh… I know what I'm doing._

_That was directed to the doctors who decided to not step in at the man's gaze. He laid Seven on the back rest, back propped up and legs bent and opened, grabbing another warm towel he placed it between her legs and looked deep into her eyes._

_-I know it hurts… I know it, not I don't understand it and that's one thing I'll never get to understand but, I do know you can do this Number Seven… We got the chance to save them this time. Please…_

_Nodding, she propped herself up on her shoulders and gave one final push accompanied by a scream._

-Wow… She's even prettier now- Klaus mumbled, apparently snapped back into himself.

- _hand her over you idiot!-_ Harold sneered at him now that he could finally communicate with someone.

-Shush- Four giggled softly while going over to Five and placing her on his arms.

- _oh she's so precious…- he thought the moment he held her, over the years he'd lost that disgust over blood many people had, so Five leaned over…_

Kissing her forehead he lingered a few more seconds there just inhaling her scent

-Look…

_-...Seven she's here!- going up to her, he carefully placed her over to momma's chest..._

...Letting his daughter feel the beating of Seven's heart, the same rhythm she heard everyday until her birth.

- _Five… She's…_

-...Back with us!

- _here with us!_

_- **we're finally complete now…**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cahira is finally back with her parents! I tried to do this as if the birth mirrored the reunion... Hehe.


	11. I Heard a Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> Hello! Yes this is 'I heard a Rumor' but Allison had nothing to do with this! Trust me! Anyway! Please enjoy!

_-she's really pretty isn't she? Number 5?_

_He woke up with a jolt, scrambling to get to his feet and… Cahira was no longer in his arms.. Looking to the front he saw her on the Handler's arms. She was very scared. He felt that. Her little wings were squished with the way she was being held, Seven had always been careful to hold her belly down to avoid her wings, and he always had her backwards but with enough space for her wings. This woman didn't._

_-please… You're holding her wrong.._

_-oh shush. I know how to hold babies, she isn't crying is she?_

_-do whatever you want with me please… Just leave her out of this. She didn't ask to be born under this circumstances_

_The woman paced slowly, mocking that she held his kid, he sobbed internally, Seven had trusted him, she trusted her would take care of their daughter while she slept, after forty years of failure he finally thought he had succeeded… Just to fail in the very last track._

_-I want you and your wife, I know with this baby you won't give your best, so I'll hold her for you._

_He was still tired, weak to use his powers to even try and get Cahira form the Handler. He wasn't strong enough yet to get his baby back._

_-... Don't hurt her._

_-don't worry, I know with this kind of inspiration and reward you'll be more than willing to help me out._

-So you're Cahira!- Allison cooed at the baby in Seven's arms.

Five had been glued to their hip since their baby was brought back. The baby was happily asleep in her mother's arms, softly snoring and slightly moving her wings. Which by now were almost fully full of feathers.

-yeah, she's our daughter - Five whispered rubbing the baby's belly.

-let me see my niece!- Klaus yelled/whispered. Harold trailing behind while shaking his head ever so slightly in disappointment. The baby was sleeping, he didn't need to scream.

-hush, she just fell asleep - Seven scolded.

-oh sorry

- _you're such an idiot -_ Harold said and carresed her little feet, Cahira woke up at the gesture and blinked, slightly fluffing up her feathers as she did so. - _and you're so cute._

-So explain - Five said looking at Helen- Why'd you have our daughter and why'd you hurt Ben?

-... I um… A woman gave me the baby to take care of I, I knew this kid had proper parents and thus I decided to keep her since I wanted to give her back, I moved and changed my appeara- Diego cut her off

-... Like hair and makeup?

-more like actual appearance. - she whispered- I can make myself change into any race I want, stereotypes actually. Like if I think of American girls.. I get blonde and blue eyes, if I think hispanic I get tan and back curly hair… And so on so forth.

-she can also change other's appearances… That's how she got Cahira to look.. Look like Asher. - Ben said looking down.

-I wanted to tell Ben since the moment he started presenting Asher as his son but, I just couldn't, every time I even thought about telling him I would find something missing from Cahira's room and I knew it was her warning me that if I misbehaved with this kid I'd actually lose her I… I'm sorry. I had to be sure you two were the parents! Cahira cried with everyone except your family, like she felt you guys… The Handler said she only let her daughter hold her and me at the moment…

-her daughter?- Five asked

-yes, her daughter. A small indian girl? She had my power but… I doubt that's the case.

Allison sighed and rubbed her forehead. She had a big migraine and this situation wasn't helping in the slightest. A lot had one down since morning and she still felt uneasy about the whole 'thing trying to come out of me', Luther looked a bit shaken as well, they all did. Claire was beyond happy, Patrick had her grabbed tightly by the hand to avoid her running to Seven and try to grab the baby from her -mostly since that wouldn't end well at the moment-.

-okay so - Three started- let's get this straight, you have powers? But you have a father? How's so? None of us even have the DNA of our own mother.

-my dad hated me, the nannies called me 'miracle child' since I had practically been born out of the blue, not looking like my dad until I wanted to and… Even my original name means traitor.

-what?- Allison was confused

-Reginald said he bought the seven of us - Ben said softly- that doesn't mean they're only seven of us. There could be more.

-yes we know Ben!- Diego came back- but why? All of us were literally born to the shittiest of circumstances, the woman who birthed me was a prostitute! Dad gave that type of woman a whole new life for me! Who she didn't even bother to name! Five's mom didn't even look at him, dad wrote that while she was holding Five his face was covered since mommy dearest couldn't even look at her son! That woman's sister had Luther and couldn't even lift him properly! Allison's mom?! She was poor and her other children dying of hunger back in Africa, she saw her as income! Ben's family was about to kill him when dad arrivedarrived! Harold's dad abused him after he was born since his mother died during birth! Klaus and Seven's mom didn't even bother to hold them, she didn't even look at the two of them and that's why they're so clingy! She had everything! - he pointed at Helen

-I'm sorry okay?!- Helen yelled- I'm sorry I was born on a golden painted crib! But we all had shitty childhoods! My parents didn't even bother to eat with me! I couldn't leave the palace since no one knew of me! I saw my brother leave and go as he pleased! The praise he received! And me?! I didn't get shit! So excuse me when I ditched my 'everything' for nothing! When I felt I was loved by someone I wanted to keep it! I can hide without anyone noticing I left because I don't even exist outside of my mansion! At least all of you had each other and a robotic mother who can look like she cares! My nannies were paid to care! I doubt my brother even knows Ieft! My mother and father hate me! And the only person who I thought loved me probably hates me because I lied to him! Because I was never brave enough to tell him the truth!

-Helen that's not true - Ben whispered

-you know it's true! I saw it Ben! I saw how sad and angry you looked on the way here!

-no you don't know- he got up- yes I'm mad about you lying to me but I'm trying to understand you, I can also see Seven and Five aren't mad at you, we're all just… stressed, so please just, cool down.

-.... I need to… I'll… I'll go admire the statues

With that, she left.

-thanks for the report. Yeah, bye. - The Handler hung the phone and took a deep breath in.

-you look distressed mom - Lila said as she walked inside the room.

-I'm stressed thank you - she sighed.

-what's wrong?

-that little asian bitch gave the baby back to Five and Seven and the tentacle guy didn't react the way he was supposed to!- she massaged the bridge of her nose. This was messing with the plans.- now I don't have bomb nor an apocalypse.

-well. Anyone can make a bomb, and a bomb does need a spark huh?- Lila smirked while sitting down on the chair.

-what do you mean? Use Five and Seven? Those two are the least likable to lose control over their powers, we trained them unlike their brother Ben.

-let's say this is like… A balloon!- she took one out of her pocket, blew air into it until it filled and held the opening close - like this, a balloon. So a balloon can deflate two ways, slowly letting the air leave - she let go a bit of her hold, air slowly making it's way out - like when Five and Seven got over the fact that the baby still lived, pressure was slowly releasing but... What if you - she got one of her earrings of, the sharp edge close to the rubber- pop it by surprise- it exploded- you just need to make them choose. The pressure will build up immediately and when they finally do make a decision it'll be like a needle and a balloon. It'll pop right away. Cahira can be your spark.

-that's a good idea but they won't leave that baby alone now. They won't loose sight of her. And as I said the won't fall into any sort of trap, they were our best assassins for a reason.

-then make a substitute. I heard a rumor those two have a big heart for family. In sure you'll find something.

-Helen! Helen!

-What?!- she yelled back.

-Where are you going!?

-to the... my...our… Somewhere!

He raced towards her and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his embrace, he hugged her with great force and, even if she tries to struggle, at the end she cried into his arms.

-I'm so sorry B-Ben I…

-Don't worry. We're a couple and we stay a couple…

-even if-

-even if you lied to me about your life I know your feelings were true, our you would've left with Cahira the moment I found out… We'll work this out baby.

-baby?

-not now but… In the future.

-that's a pretty outfit - Allison said as she entered the room Five and Seven were currently in. Cahira was dressed in a cute, altered, onesie. The body cover was white with birds on the front singing, it read 'I don't cry, I sing you good morning', to which Allison couldn't help but laugh, then her legs and arms were covered by black and sky blue striped leg warmers and detachable long sleeves, lastly she had a thick striped head band with a fabric back feather stitched to it. -where'd you buy it?

-I um… Stole it. - Seven giggled

-next time tell me and I'll buy you the whole store - Allison reproached and neared the make shift changing table. hey…

Cahira was also wearing socks, a pair of blue ones…

-I saw these… You…

-those socks are not the same pair but, it is the… - Seven tried to explain.

-back in the wasteland we found this pair, and it was the pair we put on all of our kids but, those socks got ruined after many years… - he got one out of his left pocket, while Seven got the other one out of her right pocket, they were stiff with blood and dust, had holes and un hemmed edges.

-we know it's the same pair because of this - She pointed to a small purple string that lined the edge over sowed by a blue string. Both socks, lefts, had them.

-ohh… - Allison smiled softly- I'm glad she's okay and back with her parents. Welcome to diaper change world.

Both of them laughed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end boys and girls! We're almost done! Two more chapters!


	12. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> ONE CHAPTER Left! (not now that you're editing it... 😅) 
> 
> this story will go under editing after I finish it, and I'll probably change a few things here and there, but the story line will be the same.

Change

-So this is little Cahira - Diego said while looking at the baby clutched in Seven's arms. She was chubby, he'd give baby Cahira that, her cheeks were so close to Seven's he might as well just squeeze them over and over. That is, if daddy bear wasn't hovering over the lot of them, watching his wife and daughter like a hawk.

-she is- Seven smiled while Cahira gripped one of her fingers strongly. Her wings were secured to her back by a nice, satin ribbon tied delicately on the back.

-... Why are her wings held like that?- Luther asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee Five took from him without asking, he just rolled his eyes at his cousin and grabbed another cup.

-They got huge these three months - Five explained. -she keeps flapping them, involuntary I want to think and, she sometimes hits Seven and m-

-And most importantly herself- Seven chipped in.

-yeah, and herself, we tied them like that as a temporary solution, we don't know what else to do.

Klaus sat in silence, cold tea in front of him, he wasn't sure if it was the correct moment to comment the whole 'I saw your dead kids' jig, they both seemed fine, Seven was okay, Five looked okay, and even his little niece was okay, but that didn't mean it would stay like that. He felt something phase through him, usually it was Harold, so he looked back and said man was nodding at him in an encouraging manner.

-I have, I have something to tell you all- Klaus stuttered while gripping the cup.

Allison and Luther immediately looked over, the married couple sat down slowly while Seven placed Cahira on the table, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on the side of her baby. Five rubbed her back slowly, he did that a lot when they were all thirteen, it was a cute and adorable thing to do. Back to his dilemma, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth.

-I have something for you two, more or less a message- Klaus nervously gripped the cup a bit harder. Sensing the upcoming result Ben took the cup, handing it over to Helen who placed it on the sink. -Thanks.

-take your time…- Ben said softly.

-I um, I'm sorry, please just believe me, I know this might seem like a bad kick in the ribs at first, but please, just, let me say it all together - they all nodded- back two days I wanted to contact your… Your children, I wanted to call them back- he noticed Seven opening her mouth to speak- sh, let me finish, I went to some old child theater ruins and I was hoping to find at least one of the souls… I ended up fainting and waking up in the realm of the dead.

Seven seemed intrigued now, Klaus had indeed been able to do that before, but only she knew that, since she sometimes also went with him. (He practically dragged her there on accident those times but they weren't talking about that at the moment) back then it was a secret of the two of them, it was a realm he'd escape too in their room and she'd guard him while he was out, it stopped when everyone started ignoring her, but that was beyond the point.

-I found a museum, it held pictures of all of us, little and growing up… I also- he gulped- found pictures of you guy's kids, I found pictures of you two, of Seven clutching the babies to her chest and of Five crying over dirt, I also saw a few of you two sleeping with something clutched close to your chest, those were older though, anyway - Seven caressed his fisted hand. - I found… I was able to talk to the kids, your kids- Now Luther wanted to speak up- hold it! I know it sounds stupid! I know! But please remember I'm able to call to the dead! That's my powers and not yours, I know how this one works better than any of you… That being said, they had something they wanted me to tell you two… The whole six of them send their love and their forgiveness… Even if there was nothing to forgive.

Five nodded slowly while his eyes lowered to the table, he smiled while Seven leaned on him rubbing her eyes softly and smiling too. Seven then slowly got up, handed Cahira over to Five and hugged Klaus strongly, crying on his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back while also crying on her shoulder, this was the first time Klaus's powers actually did something good for someone, in this case they saved his twin some grief at knowing their children were -while not alive- well and not in any pain.

Harold tapped him on the shoulder and pointed over to his pocket, Klaus raised an eyebrow. Number Eight just smiled and went back to the counter. Digging through the many layers of peeled gum, candy and other unmentionables, his hand touched a hard, cold edge, he traced the shape and immediately smiled softly, pulling out the silver necklace from his neck he handed it over to Seven.

-K-Klaus how…- she handed it over to her husband for him to look it over.

-Your first born, Hourglass, he called himself I believe, had that.

-thanks Klaus- Five nodded and placed the chain around Cahira's neck. She squealed, happily, making everyone I'm the table smile.

-No problem… Dad also told me something else- he started while still playing with his twin's hair.- I presume most of you saw from up how creepy we can look while we aren't ourselves… We all have monsters, beings inside of us, these beings are the ones that grant us our powers, most of us were able to merge correctly with them, like really well, we live peacefully, however there's two of us that just did not, they weren't able to do so. And so the being wants to protect the vessel because it doesn't trust the vessel to protect it, Dad told me one of the beings name, and he wasn't able to tell me the other one, The Boy was one.

-... That was my code name - Five whispered softly.

-Our code names are the names of the beings… Like I said most of us are really stable, no matter the piece shit our life has become, they trust us to keep them alive, but The Boy, and I'm willing to say The White Violin - he looked at Seven- don't trust their vessels completely, they do trust you two to keep them alive, because of the shit you two have gone through and are still here, but right now -Klaus pointed at Cahira- she is a big weak point for you two.

-Klaus what the fuck are you saying. It's all made complete sense - Ben started - up until now. Anyone , and I mean Anyone, would be like that after losing that many children and-

-You literally just lost what you thought was your son, Ben- Klaus contradicted.

-yea bu-

-and you didn't go berserk like these two here when the same happened at the notice of Cahira being here. - he explained. - Dad told me, you two might cause the apocalypse.

Five seemed taken back, of course this was ridiculous, first time they'd traveled meant Seven and him weren't there for the first apocalypse, hence the reason the two of them survived, there had been another bomb, another cause, Five believed that that cause wasn't either of the two of them. Seven was having similar thoughts while caressing Cahira's wings, they'd cause the wasteland? But they weren't there the first time? Either this time they were the bomb, or like last time, the bomb was still ticking and in dire need of being deactivated.

Helen kept looking at the floor the whole time, this was all her fault, had she waited to give Ash-Cahira, to give Cahira back, at least a few days, maybe even just waited one, this would've been avoided, number Five and Seven were still too nervous to actually comprehend and accept the fact Cahira was okay, that their daughter wasn't going to be taken away once more, they needed time to grief their other lost, to actually accept they still had one, that one of their kids was alive and kicking. If she's just waited, this would've all been avoided.

And still, she couldn't bring herself to want the past changed, because seeing those two actually happy with their kids was enough, knowing she'd take good care of that baby, that she had protected that child was enough, that Ben gave her another chance was enough. Because honestly? This was all she could've asked her. The parents didn't hold it against her, Ben was working on forgiving her, and she was sure soon enough the other Hargreeves would.

Helen leaned on Ben, in response Ben rubbed her arm smiling softly and kissing her forehead, She felt confused but okay, she felt ashamed, like a kid whose parents got a call from the teacher, but deep down she felt at ease, since now she knew those feelings, not only hate and resentment, she felt at home.

That day was passed discussing how to evade causing any sort of destruction the next ten hours, if they managed to get to April 1st intact it was all over for them, they would've saved billions of Innocent people, innocent kids and old citizens. At 10 pm Claire had managed to fall asleep on the couch hugging Helen's leg who in return stroked her back lazily, and her feet on Klau's lap who, too, rubbed her legs. Allison was watching from the other couch in company of Luther and Ben, Diego had called Eudora and the two were on opposite ends of the one chair couches, finally, Five and Seven were on the floor (their choice) Cahira asleep in the coffee table, the two of them almost dozing off (Seven was actually asleep) but managing to stay awake.

-How much longer?- Allison whispered covering herself more with the blanket they'd brought down from the dorms.

-It should be only two more hours- Five answered- as soon as we reach April 1st unharmed, the commissions computers will fill with the new timeline's data, hopefully we'll be free, right honey?- He lowered his head to kiss Seven's nose.

The reason Seven seemed so tired, Klaus guessed, was because of keeping her being inside of her, practically she was working herself out, usually, Five had explained earlier, the 'White Violin' would emerge as soon as Seven felt even a bit threatened to assure her security, for a long time it was almost natural to let her take over, fighting her off was tiring Seven off. Her eyes kept switching between White and brown…

Eudora went to the kitchen accompanied by Diego and Ben to make them some food and snacks to pass time easier, she also brought back the pot of coffee, two fluffernutters and the jar of jelly for Seven. The two parents set to eat while they closely watched their baby.

At some point in the early morning they all managed to fall asleep, Five with his left arm around Seven's back, his right arm in front in a protective manner, and she had Cahira on her arms, laying on the table covering her with her chin, long hair almost like a curtain over the child's body.

Diego woke up two a certain smell, like Chinese food, which was weird as, from what he knew, none of the numbers liked Chinese food, not even the Asian's present. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, they drifted over to a woman in front. A white haired woman eating in front of them… A gun on the table, she was also behind the two young parents, who seemed way too relaxed, way too deep into sleep. Shaking Luther and Ben awake, waking Allison in the process who discreetly signaled Helen to shake Klaus, all of them immediately on guard.

-Oh good morning Hargreeves. I was just finishing off here.

While they were asleep she must've drugged Five and Seven, since the two of them didn't seem awake… Neither did they have Cahira now that they took notice. From the back room, their Father's office, someone cleared its throat, the same man they'd held a funeral for earlier last week walked out holding the baby in his arms. She was sleeping thankfully.

-Good morning children. I thought I taught you better than to sleep at the job. Letting your guard down, how disappointing- Helen straightened up, looking directly at Reginald, that seemed to throw him a bit off.

-Dad but…- Luther gasped.

-You really think I'd kill myself just to get you all back together, If those two just happened to jump into the future I had no way of knowing they'd survive and therefore… No real danger to actually kill myself. - He moved his arm a bit too harshly to the right, causing Cahira to release a whine of disagreement still asleep, Seven bolted awake along with Five, tensing up at the sight of their father with Cahira in his arms.

-H-hand her over- Five said - please.- His voice was thin and frail, it quivered strongly.

-Do you really think I'd let you two inexperienced children handle this baby when you two couldn't even handle yourself.

Seven looked at her daughter and then at the man who bought her all those years back, how messed up her childhood was, how much she suffered, and how much her whole adult life suffered because she just couldn't imagine living in a house full of people and still be alone, How Five suffered in training, how desperate he was to want to leave even if they both knew they didn't have what it takes to survive in the outside work, how many times she had to console Klaus, how he turned to drugs as a release after she left… How Allison was so so desperate to feel love, betrayal and pain outside of the physical aspect she married on impulse, how Diego couldn't stick to a single job because of the many issues he still held, how violent he'd become over the years only to be pulled out by someone who knew nothing of his past, how Ben, sweet sweet Ben had insecurities about how safe he was, how much he dreaded someone's touch because of the fear of hurting them, how Luther feared letting his dad down, how he stayed when everyone left for some invisible leash, and how Harold tried to help them, fighting their ghost to be defeated by others, and ending up driving everyone else apart.

-if you two want freedom so badly, lend me Cahira for the remaining of your debt, three years. Or your siblings for two.

Seven didn't want that for her child, neither what the commission did to them, done to their siblings, Five seemed to understand too, as his hand went to hers, they squeezed each other's and closed their eyes. Both turned to the Handler.

-We know you want us two back… - Five started, she seemed pleased - and… we'll go, willingly- Five tightened his lips.

-We have one request…- Seven said looking up- please, leave my baby with our family. We don't want her growing rogue like us.

-Sis no!- Klaus grabbed her wrist - w-we just got you two idiots back! No!

-Klaus is either this or all of you will die! We just … We have to go, I don't want Cahira growing up bad, or for you all to see… See the monsters the two of us became - this last part she whispered

-Your wish is my command but, we both know you two won't stay if we let you have free will… - The Handler reached behind her back and pulled out two chokers, both had little needle edges inside and a purple vial going through.

Seven choked on her breath a bit, smiled sadly and hugged Five's arm strong.

-let us say goodbye to Cahira… - Five pleaded but the Handler shook her head-

-no no, we're running late.

-Please! We'll work more than five years! - Seven pleaded, just please let me carry my baby once more! Please!- Her voice broke at the end..

Reginald seemed to falter a bit, sighed and opened his mouth- put the chokers on and I'll let you two say goodbye.

Immediately the two of them complied. Klaus begrudgingly let go of her wrist when she pulled harshly at the hold he had.

The siblings watched as the chokers were put on with a look of grief crossing the minors faces, Reginald then handed Number Five his daughter, he kissed her forehead and grabbed her little hand in his fingers, he seemed to whisper something into her ear and handed her over to Seven who kissed her cheeks sloppily, as she did as well to her little hand.

Slowly the two of them walked over to Ben. (as everyone else was too shaken up)

-We won't be coming back…- the two of them whispered.

-... We'll get you free…

-no, you won't, it's too dangerous. Please take care of her, I know you can… - handing her baby over, knowingly she wasn't to see her again like this broke both their hearts, and so, as soon as she was secure in Ben's arms, the Handler clicked a small button, the collars activated, the two youngest in appearance sustained the pained chokes as the needles pierced the skin and small blood trails made their way down the neck and seeped into the fabric of their shirt.

-Number Seven, Number Five - The Handler called, Seven was the first to react, going over to her and standing by her side, tear streaks on her cheeks. -

Five was fighting, he didn't want to be controlled, even if he had agreed he wasn't going down without a fight. Diego ran up the stairs in a haze, Patrick noticed this motion and poked Allison in the ribs, hard. Finally she catched up as he repeatedly looked over at her throat and the woman in the room with them.

-I heard a rumor... -Reginald paled looking conflicted, finally Helen catched up, he was the same kid who, back then, had been able to use her power. She went and tackled Five to the ground, holding him in place, as Seven was too far off at the moment.

-just do him! She's too far gone!- she choked out as Five tried to fight her off. - Reginald is another one of us! He's that kid I told you used my power!

-I heard a rumor you left Five here with us and that Reginald also stayed!- Allison sobbed while a hazed, clear look went through the Handler and Reginald's eyes, she grabbed a suitcase from her side, took Seven by the shoulder, and disappeared in a flash of blue.

The one impersonating Reginald seemed taken aback at being left behind, distracted, and with his _guard down_. Helen, still struggling to take the choker off, pointed over to the man desperately, Number One catcher up and went behind him, hugging him while choking the air from his lungs, he went limp a few seconds later. At this point Diego had come back down with a tranquilizer, practically stabbing it in his arm. Five fell limp.

Cahira slept oblivious to all of this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Number Seven left! Number Five stayed because he's a stubborn mule! 
> 
> Guess what? I have a beta reader! She's @Blackat14! Does an amazing job as well, She'll be the one helping me edit this story later on! So go give her some love! Don't tell her I sent you though 😉.
> 
> Next chapter is the last! Bye!


	13. The White Violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NOT Edited ❌
> 
> FINAL CHAPTER! Finally! (nope... You're editing 😂)

The family had a hard time wrapping their heads around the fact that Seven was taken and Five had almost been abducted too, had it not been for Helen jumping on him at the last moment he'd also be gone. It was hard to grasp the idea, a simple simple idea that their younger sister was kidnapped (even if both had agreed under questionable circumstances) and the whole of them hadn’t done a thing to stop it, what has happened to their hero complex?

Ben held Cahira close to his chest, she must've felt the difference in the hold since she was trying to whimper, just hadn't woken up yet. His hands trembled. It had been such a weird outcome… Had they all managed to stay awake it all would've been better, Seven would still be herself, Five wouldn't be drugged up, and Cahira would have her parents with her… They would have their siblings back. Was that that much to ask? To have someone? Anything… For these two to have a good life? Besides him, Diego sneered. Probably having the same train of thoughts Ben had and approached 'Reginald', who was now tied down on the couch and should wake up soon enough. He wanted to hit him over and over until the bastard woke up… But ultimately decided to just leave it be for the moment and head back to the group, this managed to calm Ben down a notch.

-morning Diego, nice of you to join us - Helen said half mindedly as she tried to undo the many complicated circuits in Five's choker.

-What are you doing? - Harsh as ever, he ignored her salute, getting a harsh glare from Allison.

-I'm trying to take it off. But it isn't working… - she whispered, still concentrating on her task at hand.

-should we even be trusting her?- Diego sneered and his remaining sister finally snapped.

-As much as most of us hate to admit it Diego- Allison breathed through clenched teeth- she's the one who kept Cahira safe… So we at least owe her some gratitude… And if the child's parents didn't hold it against her, neither should us.

-she lied to Ben- Diego continued.

-Once again he doesn't reproach her… Neither, should, we - Allison sneered, accentuating the words that came out of her mouth.

-shouldn't we be focused on getting Seven back?!

-What?! We don't know where she went! Our only hope is him!- Allison pointed towards a knocked out Five- and that - she pointed to an, also, knocked up Reginald.

-So what?! I leave my baby sis alone?!

-No! Just be patient for once in your life you idiot!-

-Allison… I'm warning you…

-and I'm warning you too!

Klaus was a few steps back, watching the scene unfold as he kept a smalltalk with Harold who sat at his right on the shelf. He held a small book that he was sure he hadn't adopted for him before.

-I just… How should we proceed…- Klaus whispered- Seven's gone… She's probably gonna blow up the world.

- _did you know that Seven's powers are sound manipulation? Especially if she's the one producing the sound? Like her heart or a scream… An instrument…_ \- Harold commented, reading from the book

-Harold what the fuck are you saying?- Klaus was definitely not in the mood for his brother's idiotness.

- _what I'm trying to say is, think about the way she left, she doesn't talk when she's in that trance, same way you can materialize ghosts but they don't actively seek you as when you're… You. These beings know how to control themselves when we are vulnerable, but remember Five was jumping when Ben had Cahira… Or how Seven was making an eerie sound?_

-yeah…

- _they also have feelings themselves, and since these two lose control when it's something about their daughter_

-as anyone … - Harold glared at him.

-... _as long as we have Cahira, Five is safe, his fatherly instincts are under control...Seven however…_

-they can awaken her grief… make her think she failed yet another kid...

- _there you go._

-but… How do we change that?

-... _Klaus I won't have answers to everything… think about it for a few seconds!_

-Now it's not the time to make me think for myself! You mister perfect!

* * *

-So number Seven… - the Handler started from besides her- your little stunt has caused us a few men, Five, and an apocalypse, all replaceable in the grand scheme of things… But you? You lost your family… Husband…

The dosage of the medicine had been lowered, one of her eyes was twitching white while the other one was brown… Her hands gripped at each other, squeezing and pulling at the joints… she was shaking from head to toe.

-... And your child…

-No I didn't…- she whispered, trying to maintain composure- she's safe…

-oh? Is she now? How do you know that was all real? How do you know you really spent the week with them?

-I held her! I-

-No Seven, you didn't. You were here!  
-... This body…?

-You were supposed to have an assignment on an elementary school for females… You were about to leave when your husband abandoned you, we had to subject you since when you found out you wiped even more of our men and here we are…

-... No, you're lying. He wouldn't abandon me!

-would he really? - The woman placed a hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner. - I have videotapes that proved otherwise.

As she turned around Seven examined the room. The room was old, it smelled of bleach, the paint was half white half beige, chipped at a few places. A big, surgical light hanged from the middle of the ceiling. Hospital room?

-... I don't believe you!

-I'll play them for you- the Handler said sarcastically.

* * *

-What… Where a-shit!- Diego wasn't in the mood to goof around, and in his opinion, Reginald deserved a punch in the face. And that's what he got.

-that's for messing with my family. - he punched him on the other side now- and that's for everything else!

-What have I told you children?

-we know you're not our father - Luther scolded from behind them while holding a light for Helen to work..

Reginald took in the whole room, there were blankets, baby toys, marshmallow bags, a few pillows and some cushions. The whole place held a cold atmosphere, the mansion just… Had a cold air to it, heartless and crude, but this room? This felt like family, like love and affection… She wouldn't know…

-How'd you figure it out?- he breathed out.

-I know my powers up to a certain point - Helen answered while cracking her back. - I noticed the way you were acting. Kind of a bad habit I picked up was trying way too hard to appear like someone else when my power just had it in itself to be that way…

-...

-and also the way you were holding Cahira. You knew how to hold her.

-so what?

-it was the same way that kid held her all those months back… Unlike the Handler, you knew how to hold her, you were far more conscious of her wings, she was not crying with you, unlike when the Handler held her..

-what are you implying?

-Cahira cried whenever someone from the orchestra held her, but when Ben held her the first time she immediately at ease. She cries with normal humans… But we aren't normal humans aren't we?

-...

-so we would appreciate it if you revealed your true self. Just for your own sake.

The person wasn't crazy… And he slowly morphed into a woman, with desperate need of a new haircut. Those bangs were not doing her a favor. She had tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and definitely looked ridiculous on those oversized clothes. Slowly she blew her hair out of her face and stared at them, immediately Helen huffed in relief at her released power.

-Allison can you go in another room?

-wha-

-just got, please - Diego looked back, she nodded, defeated, and headed over to the kitchen. Patrick and Claire following her quickly.

-Now that that's out of the way - Luther mumbled- how do we get that- he pointed to Five's neck- off of him?

-I don't know, I was never able to get one off of myself. I just know that as long as that liquid inside of it is empty he'll be normal.

-why?- Diego asked 'nicely' while playing with a new, shiny, non debuted… Knife.

-the commission developed it to train animals at first, it just happened to work on everyone. So yeah…- Helen sighed and was finally able to turn off the device and empty the liquid on a small vial on her side.

* * *

She knew denial, probably more than anyone, but this just had to be false, and yet, the videos clearly showed the truth but she just refused it.

Seven saw herself getting ready for this mission the Handler said she had, Number Five going out to his own mission in 1963, then he opened a portal and left, without her… Of course Five always wished her goodbye… She saw herself waiting and he never arrived, then she heard someone talking (with her powers she assumed) about his escape… And she went ballistic. a guard had managed to stab her with a needle in exchange for his life and she fell to the ground at the same time he fell dead.

-see Number Seven… He left.

-no… He wouldn't do that. Not again.

-oh number Seven…- the Handler tisked- you're still so naive when it comes to dear hubby.

-he loves me! He would never-

-he almost left you back then Number Seven.

-... But he didn't! He-

-stayed because you had a miscarriage. - the woman explained taking her hands. - didn't you even feel him? Acting weird? Like avoiding contact?- Seven desperately wanted to shake her head, no! She never… She… She saw him… She felt that way many times. And the woman knew it.

-...

-it feels awful to be lied to? Doesn't it?

* * *

Five woke up a few minutes later while coughing almost violently, Helen passed him a glass with water and a small pill for his headache. He was a bit confused at first and didn't speak for a short while. That is until he saw no Number Seven, and no Cahira…

-... Where's my wife and my daughter?- he slowly asked. Accentuating the word my strongly while he spoke, a dangerous edge to it. Small blue portals appeared on his hands, that ripping sound present once again.

-Five!- Ben snapped and he looked back- Cahira's here! I have her. She's been asleep this whole time, resting and peacefully asleep. But if you keep this up, she's gonna get distressed and then we'll have two babies to calm down. So sit back down!

If Five remembered something from his childhood. Was to obey Number Six, especially if he was mad, and Number Five wasn't the smartest for nothing. So he obeyed. Ben explained how things went down after the chokers were put on.

-so we need to know Five… - Ben said carefully- where is this place they could potentially have Number Seven.

-.... I don't know, they always trained us separately…

-Any specific place you think my work?- Luther asked softly.

-no… I don't think I can locate her just yet.-

* * *

-So, where are we exactly?- Seven asked while walking besides the Handler, using her as a kind of leverage.

-This is an old hospital. Somewhere the commission comes and… We nicely ask people to talk to us…

Seven was one of the persons in charge of 'nicely' asking. She never was in this place beforehand though, never. She recognized some of the rooms. Some were waiting rooms, play rooms, they passed by a few reception desks… All old, dusty and semi destroyed.

-... This place looks like crap.

-yes it does. People who come here never come out and those who do.. Well… Let's just say they know better than to ever speak about any commission.

The hallways were long, empty and quiet .. Dusty, cold and even a little damp the lower they got the worst it became. Seven noticed the sudden change in wall paint and decorations, more landscapes, plants and nicer looking chairs, a huge baby room and … At the end of the hall, behind a few glass doors, was a nursery… Baby cribs with dusty old blankets, plushies and hats laid small, ghost white, skeletons…

Baby Skeletons

-many babies were abandoned by their parents. Just like you were sold with no care in the world of what you'd become…

-no…

-all these children, with no support, their parents failed them.- Seven got closer to the glass window, placing her hand on the surface. - Just like you failed all your kids.

-No! I tried to-I-

-You kept on wishing you'd be able to keep one didn't you? What kind of life would they have in the wasteland? You think that just by being with you they'd be happy? You had a father, a family… And you were never happy.

The Handler saw the moment Seven's eyes flickered white, a bit more…

-You choked your first baby

-I didn't kno-

-second and third didn't even get past the first trimester…

-I barely kne-

-fourth drowned, you two cut the cord way too soon. You'd think you'd be smarter than that. - her voice was so calm, how could such a sweet voice be so, so poisonous?

-... I…

-Do I need to keep going? Fifth baby starved and the sixth one was killed after you fell on your belly…- she finished that one off with a grin.

-...- Seven stayed silent as the Handler approached taking a syringe filled with electrical blue liquid out from her purse and carefully placing it in the choker…

-... And even when in a safe environment… You couldn't protect Cahira…- finally Seven broke, her face paled and her eyes developed black skin around them… As she clenched her fists she caused the whole floor to shake, and as she injected the liquid, a lone tear escaped the corner of Seven's eye.

The serum took a few minutes to make effect, it wasn't the same as always, this one had never been used before, meant specifically for Seven and Five. They made it to be used in their worst moment to be able to manage them… Seven needed to be at her lowest to do that.

-how are you feeling Number Seven?

No answer…

.. _.Perfect…_

* * *

-Okay… where did the Handler take my wife?!

-shouldn't you know?!

-No I don't! I can't sense her yet!

-What? - Allison looked at him from the kitchen, not close enough to actually be in danger from the quirk stealer.

-I don't have time to explain, just know I can sense if she's stressed. Unlike all of you idiots who can just see it I can feel her own emotions.- Five ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply.

-Five, don't go around insulting all of us. We're trying to help!- Klaus gritted out trying to calm himself down.

-SHOULDN'T YOU BE ABLE TO SENSE HER TOO?!- Five jumped on top of a counter to be at level with Klaus eyes- YOU'RE HER TWIN!

-Five, calm down. - Klaus sighed - Who has Cahira? He needs her to gather his shit!

-I have her, Ben went looking for a sling. - Helen said while clutching said baby to her chest. In a matter of seconds Ben came rushing down. After a bit of fiddling with the sling and placing her in her (very distressed) father's arms… He seemed to calm down a bit. After that he began explaining a few things about the connection he had with Number Seven.

All throughout the explanation Five had a hand on Cahira's wing… Touching the small, soft, baby blue feathers that adorned her extra appendages. He was still a bit shocked by the looks of it… But he was fine.

-... So what? We just wait for her to blow up and then you find her?- Luther probed and sat down on the sofa's arm. He looked bad, a bit pale and trembly… When had that happened?

-I have no choice Luther! I can't just conjure up her presence! I need her to get stressed so I can feel-... It started

The Hargreeves knew 'weird'. Probably would find a picture of them as a whole next to that word in any dictionary. But this was different… Everyone in the room felt the difference. It felt cold, full of hatred and pain, Five's eyes glowed softly white for a few seconds to then go back to their normal green. He gripped the counter top hard, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white while he exhaled softly through his nose…

He'd found her.

And he didn't like where.

* * *

-oh isn't she gorgeous?- The Handler asked when one of the Committee Directors came to check on the new apocalypse cause. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

-what is that thing?!

-that 'thing' is one of our best agents! Number Seven. -The Handler answered and rolled her eyes.

-... The girl from the first apocalypse?- he asked while kneeling in front of her and looking directly at her eyes. Cold sweat ran down his spine at that… Cold… Fear filled water on his skin. This girl was dangerous.

-the one and only. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get her to a new location. - she grabbed a bag and Seven's arms. Guiding her through the door and into the elevator- if i were you I'd run, this place is getting destroyed in less than an hour.

The both of them watched as the Director rose to his feet and scrambled to find his jacket, shoes and suitcase to leave. Seven tilted her head, not understanding anything until she was once again dragged to another floor. She followed the Handler, had no reason to not trust her, up until this point they were all proved to be liars, only this woman proved to be truthful enough.

-you'll be so useful Seven. You'll be with all the kids you failed soon enough…- she extended something over, a violin… she looked dumb folded but, only one person hadn't lied to her...

Only the Handler…

Only the Handler…

Only…

…the…

...Handler

* * *

-So let me get this as straight as I can…- Klaus said while trying to keep up with his siblings jogging downtown. - Were going to the hospital? The abandoned hospital that has been reported as a crime scene as many times I have drugged myself?! Guys! That place must be full of ghosts!

-It was also known for selling the babies parents abandoned… leaving the non profitable ones to die, it's so obvious she'd be there!- Five explained while running ahead, Cahira so close to his chest she wasn't even shaking with his jogs.

-Didn't you two fix it!? Shouldn't you be okay now?! I thought it was over!- Diego asked while waiting for Eudora to catch up. (Not that he was catching his breath, no)

-You never get over dead children Diego, even worse if you will always blame yourself no matter how deep down you know you weren't responsible! You need to blame someone… That someone will always be us! I blame her and she blames me! She blames herself and I blame myself… It's just how it works! - Five answered while jumping a few steps ahead.

-Patrick hurry up!

-Mommy?

-yes honey?- Allison asked over her shoulder, breath almost on her throat.

-why are uncle Five and auntie Seven so sad all the time? Is it because they're mad?- Three stopped and turned around.

-... Someone hurt them, that lady from this morning hurt them.

Claire gripped at Patrick's shoulder. Burying herself into his back as she watched Allison trot ahead once more. She was confused, that mean lady hadn't given her little cousin back, neither had she wanted to talk… She seemed and looked nice, but she was mean… A mean mean lady…

She didn't like mean ladies.

-but we're helping aren't we!?- She called over the loud noises of the city.

-Yes baby! As much as we can.

Downtown was scary to say the very best of it. So many people on the street, roaming the shops while holding their stomachs. Five stopped for a few, taking in the view: kids with bony bodies, mothers selling themselves… Drunk men, corrupt cops… Contrary to the nice suburbs they'd passed a few minutes ago, where they saw cars of the year, fat ass kids and parents with such fake smiles it hurt to see... everyone here was doomed, no matter the wealth or poorness, nothing they lacked or possessed would save them from his wife if she blew up, and she was getting close.

It felt so out of please to hear a violin sonata here… From the top of the building. And yet it wasn't the noise that altered Five of his wife's presence, no.

Five felt it.

His eyes twitched every few seconds and his hold on his daughter only tightened, God knows what the Handler had told Seven by now, why she was worsening so quickly… he felt her heart break so many times over the past few minutes, that crushing weight on his chest, squeezing his air out. Her sound was becoming louder and louder, and this part of the city wasn't helping.

For the first time in his life, not having his wife besides him.. He was scared. He didn't know what would happen to her, what would be of him? Eyes went from white to golden, fists glowing blue, he wanted to scream, call for her, do anything to save her!

- _b-buh_ -

His gaze snapped down, eyes back to their emerald shade, Cahira had awoken and was stretching herself out…

-hello baby girl…- he whispered softly while taking her small hands in his- we're going over to get momma… - a small smile reached Five's lips and he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He needed to do this.

For his daughter, their daughter.

-come on! She's inside!

The hospital was huge… Blacked halls that held a putrid smell, immediately upon entering Klaus gripped Diego's arm while closing his eyes. The music was even louder inside… But not only the music for some of them.

-... _Klaus it's okay they're not mad at you-_ Harold whispered while shielding him with his body. Klaus nodded slightly, yet kept his hold on Diego's arm like a lifeline.

-This is so spooky…- Helen muttered as she ran a hand through damp walls, guiding herself.

-You don't wanna know what we used this place for…- Five whispered from ahead. He guessed them to an elevator that was still functioning. Once inside he handed his daughter over to Ben, who placed the sling on his shoulder and himself behind Helen.

The elevator stopped on the top floor, the rooms that were used for medical meetings and class reunions were now empty, instead full of blood stains and stunk of rotten flesh. Back at the end of the hall he heard that familiar eerie sound. That stupid, vulgar sound his wife produced when she was loosing control, accompanied by that violin, it sounded horrible...

-... This is between me and Seven- Five warned - don't intervene

As those words left his mouth he jumped into the room. They heard a few screams, punches, a few things falling and another punch, to only be greeted with an angry, fighting couple.

They all knew how to fight (Minus Claire, Patrick and Helen) knew how to block attacks and triple the damage of a punch or kick directed at you toward the other party… But this wasn't fighting, this was straight up tortured for both.

Five blocked her attacks but she managed to hit him a few times, one in the cheek and two on the jaw, not staying behind, Five also managed to land a few punches on her arms and one on her eye, that one made her fly back a few meters.

He jumped on top of his wife but she lifted her legs last second to flint him to the other side of the room, with her finally on top the whole family saw Seven choke Five while he turned paler and paler, looking sick and old whenever she'd touch him. Not an age old, as in old soul, tired, black eyes and with no breath… Seven was draining his life out…

He wasn't playing dead either. He kept jumping them both short distances, this made her incredibly sick and tired, her hold got shaky, she actually stopped to vomit blood on the side of the hallway just in time to block a hit from her husband at her side.

-Seven I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it!-

His voice was so raspy, so broken and mangled. Five wasn't able to get another word out because she landed a punch on his stomach, strong enough to knock the air out of his lungs and give her enough time to jump on the ceiling, grabbing into one of the steel boards holding the structure together.

Klaus was speechless, he knew Five was always a good fighter, he used to render himself before actually training with him because he wasn't about to be an idiot about the whole thing. Number Seven however, his twin, she was so sweet, she was barely able to hug him hard enough to make him feel secure, and now she was throwing punches with a thirteen year old? Seven, the one who always calmed him down after being locked in the mausoleum, who let Allison cut her hair however she wanted, who allowed Reginald to use her as a civilian prompt... _Little number Seven, so innocent and shy, followed them everywhere, even if she was a nuisance sometimes they cared, but they didn't realize until_ now… What a monster she had become.

Luther was shocked, he had always held this image of Seven being calm and sweet, she used to tend to his wounds and would later on remind him of his meds and training schedule, she'd explained him math, this wasn't her… He'd always jealous of Five, he was the one Dad favored the most, he knew that, he was also jealous of his ability to control his powers almost perfectly, that ability to do everything without actual effort… Without breaking a sweat, how easy it was to him to learn new techniques, to protect civilians. How much he had changed… _Number Five, outgoing and fierce, cocky and protective of his baby sister -even if she was the youngest by only six milliseconds-_ Had been turned into a killing machine.

Even with all this information they could all tell… None of them wanted to do this, they were sad and broken.

Why them?

Seven's eyes focused solemnly on Five. Her gaze never leaving his crumpled body. Seven's hand shook as she squeezed it, knocking the air out of him… Making him look old… Almost dead. Allison wanted to go over and make her stop! Scream something, but her rumor wouldn't fix this… It would only bottle the pain up even more… She was about to scream either way when a broken, tired voice broke the silence...

-I LOVE YOU SEVEN!- she stopped, looking down at him still, but a bit softer. - yes… I blamed you for their death for a long time… But you also blamed me! We never talked this through when we should've of!

Five slowly lifted himself from the floor, still clutching his chest, taking heavy gulps of air while looking at her straight in the eye.

-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate back then! She protected you when it should've been me! I should've been enough to keep you sane number Seven! I'm sorry!

Vanya slowly got down from the ceiling. Eyes still white, slowly approaching.

-Im so sorry dear, I was… I was also hurting and I felt you didn't care! All you did was shut me out and in return I did the same! I don't want to fight you anymore…- he took off his jacket and threw it on the side- if it appeases your heart kill me! I won't hold it against you!

Her eyes… Finally turned back to their chocolate shade and she fell besides him crying and hugging him. Bruises were already forming on their bodies.

-Seven… I'm so sorry…- he held her closer to him.

As the siblings were going to finally celebrate… They heard slow clapping behind them. Turning to find the woman behind all this mess grinning wickedly at the family.

-how sweet…

-what's it you want…- Five gritted out while hugging Vanya closer to him.

-it was so close. So, so, close number Five. - she held this, this reproaching tone when she talked to him. - we almost had it! You could've taken that suitcase you stole and escaped with your remaining family to anytime you would've wanted…

-I wasn't letting my daughter grow up without her mother!

-it's either all or none of us - Allison responded.

-Then I guess it's none of you…- she looked sad (fake of course) and once again clicked that button…

They all saw how Seven battled against it, how hard it was for Five to keep a hold on her… Until she broke free, landing a punch on his nose, sending him a few feet backwards once more.

-Seven!- Diego placed himself in front of her- it's over! Please just listen to us! I don't know what this bitch told you! It's not true!

-oh I just told her the facts. She failed every single one of her children… She's just dealing with the consequences now.- she held that stupid grin on her face.

-How can you say that?!- Patrick and Helen finally spoke up, not knowing why exactly, especially when they knew absolutely nothing, but even as outsiders they could see how messed up this was.

-excuse you?

-They'd been through so much already! It must've been hard enough to live there! And now they have to deal with the guilt of their dead children's life?! They could barely keep themselves alive!- Helen screamed.

-Trying to keep themselves together while saving their family when they could've perfectly gone away when their time was up working for you! They chose to sacrifice themselves!- Patrick looked at Seven, who was glaring daggers at them- I can assure you, none of us or them… None blame you for this! No one!

Her eyes flickered between white and brown, gripping her head and almost falling to her knees, until the Handler had enough and pressed the button again.

-I'm only saying this once number Seven. Kill them all- the whitehaired woman then proceeded to destroy the control, leaving in a flash of blue, abandoning them with a murderous Seven..

She began whistling, softly, soon the sound became louder and louder… As piercing as a plane taking off at some point, with that force she released her first attack, knocking them off of their feet. Luther tried to get up, get close to her and somehow subdue her. No luck as she once again threw him off, Diego's knives were of no use when someone can control wind, Allison couldn't get her voice to be heard over the noise in the room, Klaus couldn't summon anything, not even Harold, he was scared. Ben thought of releasing the eldtritch, but even it was scared of her.

Five, who had finally reacted, shakily got up and placed himself in front of her. Blocking her from their siblings.

-I don't wanna fight love. I don't want to hurt my wife any longer…

No answer. He could feel her power charging. She was about to attack, and he was afraid… Afraid of what she might do. Seven got a pen from out of her pocket, placed it between her index and middle finger… And swung it.

Five had seen this attack before. And he was sure he'd die from it. So he jumped behind her, knowing she wasn't getting hurt from her own power… Until she did. The choker broke off from the force and the attack pierced her skin, making a deep hash on her neck that bleed onto her shirt, as she gripped at it and he tried to grab her arms she fell to the floor clutching her throat while blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

-Seven! No! - he immediately placed his hands on her neck. Trying to stop the bleeding and failing miserably. His siblings were at loss… What were they to do? Cahira was crying a storm now in Ben's care, demanding to be with her parents. -... hey… I'm sorry… I thought… You never… I'm so sorry! Sorry! - he cried onto her chest, Seven shakily caressed his cheek.

She tried to speak but he just shushed her with a kiss. Now he sported bloody lips.. Not knowing what to do, he kept rubbing her hand in circles. At one point Ben had handed Cahira over to her dad, who placed her on Seven's chest.

-... This can't be it- Patrick whispered while going over and lifting something from under a few papers. Ur was the same suitcase the two of them had used when coming back a second time and crushing into the table. How'd they know? It had a nasty _hit on the edge._

-... I'm glad someone thought of grabbing that…- Allison whispered.-

-thank Claire. She literally screamed at me to grab it. That's why I was so behind all of you… So no one would see

The whole of them gathered around the family. A crying father, a dying mother thinking this was her doom, an oblivious baby who deserved all the love in the world…

-it's the same as Five's powers right? We can jump to the hospital?- Klaus asked - like he would?

-... Let's hope so- Eudora answered. They had to fix this.

Allison grabbed the suitcase and opened it. In a flash of blue they were **_gone_** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to thank someone @kiragualoca
> 
> She literally commented on every chapter and I'm so glad she did! Thanks for reading my story! It's the first of my fics I finish and I'm so glad! Once again thank you all!
> 
> Fiveya week is coming and these are the prompts:  
> Day 1: Memories  
> Day 2: Dancing/Training  
> Day 3: Childhood  
> Day 4: Sparrow Academy AU  
> Day 5: Guilt  
> Day 6: Endings/Beginnings  
> Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> Feel free to write! 
> 
> Me and my beta @blackat14 will be editing and revising this story so if you see it up dated it's the beta read chapter. Not a new upload. But you would do good reading it since we will tie a few lose ends. 
> 
> Thanks again! And now I take my leave! Bah-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I hope you liked this! I'm sorry for the confusion if there was any, this is a wip of edition and many things at the moment so I'm sorry...
> 
> Love you all old and new readers though ❤️❤️


End file.
